


A Man In Love

by Yuuta_de_Atsushi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom, suju
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuta_de_Atsushi/pseuds/Yuuta_de_Atsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon siempre ha expresado sus sentimientos hacía Kyuhyun, pero éste se había negado a aceptar que él también está enamorado. Ahora que los dos han aclarado sus sentimientos comienzan una relación a espaldas de sus compañeros, lo que traerá una serie de acontecimientos que pone a prueba su amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Man In Love -PRÓLOGO-

A Man In Love – Capítulo 0

(Siwon x Kyuhyun :: WoKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

                                                                                                                                                                        

El ensayo había sido agotador, todos los miembros del grupo en cuanto pudieron escaparon hacia sus dormitorios para poder tomar un descanso,  poco a poco el salón de ensayos quedó vacío,  quedando en él únicamente Siwon y Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun no lograba coordinar los pasos de la coreografía, Siwon se ofreció para ayudarlo, sabía que sería una oportunidad perfecta para quedarse a solas con él.

Kyuhyun se acercó al reproductor de música y la canción comenzó a sonar.  Éste se encontraba un poco molesto y frustrado, las horas pasaban y no podía terminar de memorizar y llevar a cabo su baile.

-Primero debes relajarte, si estás así de tenso tan sólo complicaras las cosas. –Dijo Siwon con una voz dulce y reconfortante

Kyuhyun suspiro y cerró sus ojos, intentando seguir los consejos de su compañero.

-¡Vamos! – Un animado grito salió de los labios de Kyu.

El comienzo iba bien, pero a mitad de la canción, en una de las partes más fundamentales, el joven cantante equivocaba los pasos y su cuerpo no respondía de la manera correcta, Siwon que lo observaba detenidamente se percató del error que estaba cometiendo.

-¡Hey! Espera un momento…¿Qué pasa? Ya has hecho este tipo de bailes antes, sólo debes relajar tu cadera, vamos, inténtalo…

-Pero…

-Anda, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. –Seguido de eso, Siwon tomó a Kyuhyun de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. –Sólo sigue el movimiento de mi cuerpo.

Siwon se movía de manera sensual, diferente a la acostumbrada, los dos se encontraban muy juntos, tanto que Kyuhyun sentía claramente cada una de las partes del cuerpo del otro, Siwon se acercó al oído de Hyun y le susurró.

–¿Lo ves? No es tan complicado. -La piel de Kyu se erizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Mientras que el maestro aspiraba el aroma de su joven pupilo una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Bajo el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto el miembro de Siwon saltaba –literalmente- a la vista.

-Qué ray… -Kyuhyun miró asombrado a su compañero y no estaba seguro de lo que debía decir.

Siwon optó por no hablar y tan sólo lo tomó entre sus brazos y plantó un beso fuerte sobre los labios del maknae, poco a poco introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hyun quien aún se encontraba un poco  resistente ante aquellas acciones. Siwon comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico y rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, una de ellas se coló entre sus ropas hasta llegar al miembro de Kyu, en ese instante se dio cuenta que él también se encontraba erecto. Situación que sólo logro excitar aún más a Siwon, levanto a Kyuhyun y lo llevo contra la pared, las piernas de éste rodeaban las caderas del otro, los besos cada vez se volvían más apasionados y húmedos, Siwon se deshizo de su camiseta y despojo a Kyuhyun de la suya.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sobre el suelo del salón de ensayos. Siwon devoraba el cuello de Kyu, los gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros y la danza de los cuerpos cada vez se volvía más lasciva. Por fin y luego de recorrer todo el pecho de Hyun, Siwon llegó a la zona clave del cuerpo de todo hombre, bajó los pantalones de Kyuhyun y acarició un par de veces su miembro para terminar de excitarlo y excitarse más a sí mismo.

Pronto su boca y lengua se apoderaron de aquel delicioso tesoro, haciendo que el joven experimentará un placer extremo en los labios de su “hermano mayor”

 

-Ahhhhh~~~

 

 

Los cabellos de los dos estaban completamente mojados, Siwon levantó la mirada para observar a su maknae, su rostro sonrojado le resultaba totalmente afrodisiaco, entonces levanto las caderas de Kyu y comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo, su cadera se movía de manera frenética, mientras que los sensuales sonidos de Kyuhyun se volvían cada vez más fuertes y eróticos.   

Al fin el cuerpo de Siwon “explotó” estando todavía dentro del cuerpo de su compañero. Cayo sobre su amante mientras recuperaba la respiración y se reponía del todo.

Giró su rostro quedando de frente el uno con el otro, Siwon besó la frente de Kyu que se mantenía aferrado a él como si deseara que aquel momento fuera eterno.

-Deberíamos buscar un mejor lugar para divertirnos. -Advirtió Kyu.

-Tienes razón, la próxima vez será en la ducha…


	2. A Man In Love I

A Man In Love - Capítulo I

( Siwon x Kyuhyun :: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior:::

 

Se recostósobre el sofá de piel negra, era uno de los muebles favoritos de Siwon, el departamento era espectacular, un lugar amplio e iluminado, con un piso de madera perfectamente limpio, tan pulcro como la apariencia misma del dueño y ahí estaba Kyuhyun,  había pasado tantas noches con él sin que los demás miembros de Super Junior lo supieran,  que nada de lo que se encontraba en esa casa le resultaba ajeno.  No se trataba de una situación fácil, ambos sabían que debían tener bastante discreción hasta que pudieran hacer pública su relación. Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

 

Se giró boca arriba y puso especial atención en las lámparas que iluminaban la sala, se quedó pensando por un momento, cómo sería su vida sin que Siwon estuviera a su lado, las constantes provocaciones sobre y fuera del escenario siempre lo confundían, si bien Siwon se caracterizaba por ser  el hombre dominante y cautivador del grupo, también tenía fama de Don Juan entre  mujeres y hombres, no era exactamente una persona en la que se pudiera confiar en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trataba, sin embargo su insistencia logró que Kyuhyun aceptara salir un día con él en un plan diferente al  de amigos y compañeros. Aún ya después de haber aceptado, pasó horas intentando decidir si iría a la cita o no.  Al final pensó que sería lo mejor, además eso también podría provocar conflictos internos entre la agrupación, sólo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

 

Ahora recordaba cómo había sido aquel primer día…

 

Habían quedado para salir después de la grabación de un programa  de variedades, fuera del estudio se encontraba Siwon, paciente esperando la salida de Hyun,  el que había hecho tiempo con la esperanza de que el otro se cansara y se fuera, pero las cosas no resultaron así.

 

Al verlo salir, la cara de Siwon se alegró por completo, dibujándose en ella una enorme y sincera sonrisa, Kyuhyun se sentía un poco incómodo ante aquella reacción.

 

_…Tonto…_

 

Ambos llevaban puestas ropas dignas para la ocasión, aunque no quería reconocerlo, el maknae había pasado varias horas eligiendo que ropa se pondría para ese día, de verdad se estaba esforzando, era un hombre de palabra y como tal, sabía cumplir con sus compromisos; aun si se trataba de una cita con otro chico. Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la televisora y los dos subieron al automóvil de Choi.

 

 

-¿Por qué estás tan contento? –Preguntó Kyuhyun al notar que la sonrisa de Siwon no había desaparecido desde que se encontraron

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Al fin logre que el “Evil Maknae” aceptara salir conmigo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que disfrutes este día…

¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa? Definitivamente no era lo que Kyuhyun estaba esperando, el ambiente de nuevo se tornó incómodo.  Luego de un rato los dos llegaron a un hotel, al observarlo Kyu lanzó una mirada amenazante a Siwon.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Qué te has creído!?...¿acaso soy una muchachita a la que puedes engatusar de esa  manera?

-¿Qué?...oh, esto…-Choi no pudo soportar y comenzó a reír. –Creo que has mal entendido la situación, en realidad vamos al edificio de enfrente…

Del otro lado de la avenida, se localizaba un edificio enorme, conocido como el “Paraíso Gamer”. En ese momento Kyuhyun deseo que  el tiempo se detuviera y salir corriendo después de armar la escena anterior.

-¡Y por qué tenías que estacionarte justo delante de un hotel!

-Ya, ya…tranquilo, te he traído aquí para que te diviertas, sé que has estado trabajando muy duro y ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de disfrutar lo que tanto te gusta.

-¿Es esa tu técnica para conquistarme? Lo común es regalar flores o dulces.

-No creo que exista una mejor estrategia para llegar a ti, que ésta.

 

El corazón de Kyuhyun comenzó a latir de manera agitada, de algún modo  parecía una de  las cosas más románticas que alguien hubiera hecho por él. Aun tratando de ocultar su evidente emoción Siwon lograba ver los nervios del otro y estaba dispuesto a usarlos a favor suyo…

 

Kyuhyun estaba maravillado, no conocía aquel lugar, todos los videojuegos existentes se encontraban ahí, diferentes consolas, enormes pantallas, de verdad como su nombre lo decía era un paraíso para todos los amantes de los juegos virtuales,...sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

 

Siwon estaba divertido ante las diferentes reacciones de su amigo.

 

-¡Oh oppa! Ahora sé por qué todos te aman… -Bromeó Kyuhyun con una voz un tanto afeminada.  

-¿De verdad?...Sinceramente no me importa que los demás me amen si no te tengo a ti. –Siwon clavo su mirada en los ojos de Kyuhyun, por un momento fue como si se encontraran solos en ese lugar y como si el ruido hubiese desaparecido. Siwon nunca había pronunciado esas palabras y con tal seriedad a Hyun. Kyu de pronto sintió un ligero mareo que lo hizo moverse un poco, Siwon lo abrazó.

-Acéptame, por favor… -La cabeza de Kyuhyun estaba recargada sobre el fuerte y varonil pecho de Siwon, escuchó cómo aquella frase salía desde el interior de su cuerpo, así como los latidos del corazón de éste, que sonaban con más fuerza en medida pasaba el tiempo y sostenía a Kyu  entre sus brazos.

 

En un impulso Kyuhyun abrazó la cintura de Siwon y lo apretó con fuerza.

 

-¿Qué pasará si alguien nos reconoce? –En el fondo el llamado “Evil Maknae” conocido por su carácter sarcástico y su lengua que siempre pone en apuros a cualquiera que se topa con él, se preocupaba por esa situación.

-Yo te protegeré… así que déjame ser quien te cuide –Siwon sostuvo la barbilla de Kyu y lo besó con calidez. 

 

…

 

De nuevo regresó al presente, sonrío al ver salir a Siwon del cuarto de baño, con su cabello húmedo, la toalla alrededor de su cadera cubriendo sus partes más íntimas y aun con algunas gotitas de agua sobre su cuerpo.

 

-¿Y bien, señor Choi, dejará a este maknae consentirlo por esta noche?

-Si me lo pides así, supongo que no hay manera de negarse. -Se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba Kyuhyun  y se sentó a lado suyo. Kyuhyun se colocó de rodillas delante de él y metió sus manos por debajo de la toalla, Siwon extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que las manos de Kyu se encargaban de calentar su miembro.  Kyuhyun soltó la toalla dejando completamente desnudo a Siwon y comenzó a lamer y besar su abdomen, mientras seguía acariciando su entrepierna.

 

En un rápido movimiento Kyuhyun se montó sobre Siwon aun con la ropa deportiva puesta, movía sus caderas  y rosaba sus nalgas con el miembro del otro, Choi no pudo soportar más y bajo el pantalón de Kyu, comenzó a penetrarlo, mientras que Hyun se abrazaba y besaba el cuello de Siwon, los dos estaban envueltos por el placer.

 

Kyuhyun fue el primero en sentir que llegaba a su límite, Siwon lo miró fijamente,  uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba era cuando Kyuhyun experimentaba los orgasmos provocados por él, adoraba ver su expresión, que resultaba en una mezcla entre lujuria e inocencia y no podía resistirse a eso.

Mientras lo observaba comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, quería que los dos terminaran juntos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que él también disfrutara de aquellos deliciosos segundos.

Terminaron uno sobre el otro, fatigados y felices, abrazados mientras se susurraban palabras tiernas…

 

 

_Mi vida sin Siwon ya no estaría completa…_


	3. A Man In Love II

A Man In Love II

( Siwon x Kyuhyun :: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior:::

 

No recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, sacudió un poco la cabeza  e introdujo sus dedos en su cabello para acomodarlo, miró a lado suyo,  Siwon se encontraba todavía dormido, abrazado a un cojín. Kyuhyun se levantó de la cama, hasta ese momento notó  que estaba completamente desnudo, creyó comenzar a recordar algo de la noche pasada…

 

Luego de buscar su ropa y vestirse se dirigió al baño para lavar su boca y rostro, debía salir temprano e ir a los dormitorios de los otros chicos, esperaba que Siwon no despertara antes de irse, no quería despertarlo, Kyu no se encontraba de ánimos para pasar por la rutina de todos los días en los que se iba antes que él. Siwon tenía la manía de aferrarse a Hyun y no dejarlo salir del departamento, al menos no hasta  después de conseguir algo de placer. Decidió entonces marcharse sin darle aviso, además no sería la primera vez que lo haría. Los dormitorios no estaban muy lejos de donde se ubicaba la casa de Choi, así que se dispuso a caminar, no había logrado dormir adecuadamente y eso afectaba su humor todavía más, ahora no deseaba saber nada de nadie, tan sólo quería pasar un rato a solas y pensar.

 

Afuera era un buen día, el sol aún no estaba en su máximo pero regalaba un calor agradable, un excelente clima para dar un paseo por la mañana.

 

El grupo había terminado una muy larga jornada de trabajo, después del último tour y la grabación de un nuevo sencillo la empresa había otorgado una semana de vacaciones, sin embargo no todos los miembros las disfrutarían de igual manera, debido a que cada uno tenía compromisos individuales. Uno de ellos era Kyuhyun, actualmente era de uno de los integrantes más activos, varias empresas de distintos giros lo pedían como modelo, sus distintas apariciones en programas de radio y televisión como MC e invitado, además debía agregar a eso la vida familiar para la que siempre intentaba hacer un poco de espacio en su tan apretada agenda y visitar a sus padres por uno o dos días, según fuera su disponibilidad. No conforme con eso, ahora estaba con Siwon como pareja…no estaba resultando tan sencillo como lo pensaba. ¿Qué mayor problema le implicaría estar con él? Al final ambos formaban parte del mismo grupo, prácticamente pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, incluso muchas de las campañas publicitarias las compartían, pero en ocasiones como las de aquel día no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable, una de las principales características de Siwon era su increíble apego a los demás, a pesar de ser una persona que disfruta de sus ratos solo, la sensación de soledad le resultaba un tanto molesta, más que eso, triste. El hecho de sentirse y saberse solo siempre le provocaba un estado de tristeza.  Kyu no se sentía a gusto con eso, se preguntaba si esa relación realmente era algo bueno para los dos.

 

_-Quizás yo…debería…_

 

Mientras Kyuhyun caminaba por aquellas enormes avenidas pensaba en voz alta, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pasado un rato Hyun llegó a los dormitorios, al entrar se encontró sólo con Eunhyuk y Donghae, estaban sentados en el comedor  para desayunar, Kyu sintió un poco de envidia, ellos podían estar felizmente como una pareja y absolutamente nadie opinaba algo malo sobre ellos,  sin embargo pensaba que al hacerles saber sobre su relación con Siwon todos se pondrían en contra y no los dejarían estar juntos,  sólo con imaginar la reacción de sus compañeros  se desanimaba.

 

-¡¡Kyuhyun!!  -Donghae saludó con su habitual sonrisa, levantándose y extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar a Kyu, Eunhyuk sonreía al ver a su amante tan feliz, sabía que la amistad entre ellos era muy especial, sobre todo para Lee.

 

Con una sonrisa más bien obligada Kyuhyun contestó a las muestras de cariño de su compañero, su interior estaba siendo invadido por una marea de dudas y sentimientos que lo confundían más y más. ¿Por qué era tan difícil poner fin a la relación? No llevaban el suficiente tiempo como pareja para que resultara tan doloroso. En aquel tiempo Kyuhyun no había reconocido estar enamorado de Siwon, ni siquiera pensaba en tal posibilidad, sabía que disfrutaba su compañía, que le tenía un cariño sincero, que de verdad había llegado a cambiar en tan corto lapso su vida, aun así era muy pronto para decir que amaba a Siwon.

 

…

 

Una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro…una lagrima humedeció la mejilla de Donghae que se encontraba abrazado todavía a Kyuhyun.

 

-¿Qué pasa? -Donghae lo miró fijamente, preocupado.

-Yo…n-no he dormido bien últimamente…creo que me siento un poco mal, debería ir a…

-Será mejor que lo dejes ir a descansar, no queremos que caiga enfermo. –Habló Eunhyuk desde el comedor.

-Deberíamos acompañarlo a su habitación. –Sugirió Lee al ver que su joven amigo estaba pálido.

-Tranquilo hyung,  sólo debo tomar un descanso.  –Kyu salió del comedor y se encaminó hasta su habitación.

 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama pensando en lo que había sucedido minutos antes, por qué de pronto brotó esa lágrima, realmente lo que menos deseaba era dejar a Siwon, no habían pasado dos horas desde que lo dejó en su departamento y comenzaba a extrañarlo, echaba de menos sus bromas, su incansable sonrisa, las palabras tiernas que le regalaba por las mañanas, extrañaba su cuerpo, sus brazos protectores, quería sentirlos, estar entre ellos, sentir que mientras estuviera a su lado lo demás no importaba, tal como se sintió aquel primer día que se abrazaron y besaron. Quería que Siwon estuviera a su lado.                                     

…

 

-Kyu~~ Kyu~~  Es muy tarde, no llegarás a tiempo… -Hae despertó con un par de palmaditas a Kyuhyun quien se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-¿Eh?...No quiero… -Dijo Kyuhyun sin abrir los ojos

-Anda, tienes que ir a tu grabación, o al menos llama y avisa que no te encuentras bien… Bueno, disculpa que te despertara, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Gracias, no te preocupes… -Kyuhyun se incorporó y se quedó un rato sentado.

-Bien,  me voy…

-Eh…hyung... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Claro, dime…

-¿Tú hubieras estado dispuesto a abandonar a Hyuk si alguno de nosotros no hubiera estado de acuerdo con su relación? –Preguntó Kyuhyun sin levantar la mirada.

-Yo…creo que amo demasiado a ese tipo, de haber pasado por eso lo hubiese preferido a él que a Super Junior, incluso estaría dispuesto a irme a otro país donde nuestra situación no sea tan mal vista. No estoy seguro de si él haría lo mismo y no me interesa averiguarlo, soy feliz de tenerlo y espero seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo, lo de ustedes de verdad es amor…

-Supongo que así es, Kyu si tú quieres decirme algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no te obligaré a hacerlo, tan sólo no lo olvides. –Después de que Donghae dijera aquellas palabras salió de la habitación dejando a Kyuhyun.

 

De nuevo Kyu se hundía en sus pensamientos y en lo que le había dicho su hyung,  no sabía si él sería capaz de decir tales cosas por Siwon,  pero en ese momento parecía que sí. Tomó su móvil, pensó en avisar a la televisora que se encontraba muy enfermo y no podría asistir a su grabación, al revisar el teléfono se encontró con un mensaje de Siwon.

 

_“Lo hiciste de nuevo, esperaba verte al despertarme, siento haber dormido tanto, ¿te veré más tarde? …no te esfuerces por venir, sé que será un día pesado, así que no te preocupes. I LOVE U.“_

 

Kyuhyun soltó un suspiro y apoyo su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. Se puso de pie y entro a la ducha, mientras el agua humedecía su cuerpo comenzó a cantar, quería dejar de pensar en su situación, quería perderse en el infinito, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar pensar en él, ahora los recuerdos de esa noche comenzaban a hacerse presentes, recordó que Siwon estaba saliendo de bañarse y fue él mismo quien le sugirió tener relaciones…se sintió un poco avergonzado al recordar eso. 

 

Parecían tan pocos y a la vez tantos recuerdos, su orgullo y carácter lo obligaban a inconscientemente negar algunas situaciones, llegó a su mente también una tarde, todos estaban reunidos, festejando el éxito del tour, Kyuhyun abrazó a Siwon por  tanta emoción, éste lo sujeto y besó discretamente su cuello mientras los otros no los miraban, aquella tarde la pasaron juntos, ellos dos solos. Kyuhyun no recordaba momentos como ése con alguien más. Ahora el dolor por la amenaza de perderlo se hacía mayor.

 

_…_

 

_“Yo…me he dado cuenta de algo, sería mejor si terminamos con esto. Discúlpame”_

 

Siwon sintió que alguien había golpeado su estómago al leer el mensaje, se sentó sobre aquel hermoso sofá de piel negra, mientras su mirada se perdía.

 


	4. A Man In Love III

A Man In Love III

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior:::

 

_“Deberíamos vernos, hay algo que quiero comentarte, avísame si tienes tiempo…”_

 

Después de casi una semana Kyuhyun no tuvo contacto con Siwon, por su parte Siwon no asistió ninguno de esos días a los dormitorios, todos ahí notaron la extraña actitud callada y seria del maknae, nadie quiso comentar nada, el ambiente no era el mismo y a pesar de no saber bien a bien lo que ocurría, era obvio que se trataba de un problema entre Siwon y Kyuhyun, por suerte para los dos sus compromisos juntos habían terminado, así que no se encontrarían, sin embargo la semana de vacaciones estaba a punto de terminar y el inevitable encuentro se acercaba.

 

Para mejorar el ánimo de Kyu, sus compañeros lo invitaron a beber, pensaron también en utilizar ese elemento como una estrategia para saber lo que pasaba, por lo regular después de algunas copas Hyun acostumbraba  sincerarse y contar todo lo que le preocupaba. Luego de realizar las diferentes actividades matutinas uno a uno salieron a cumplir con sus asuntos, algunos otros permanecieron en los dormitorios.

 

Kyuhyun decidió salir a dar un paseo, el hecho de estar en su habitación lo sofocaba, no podía evitar recordar las cosas que ahí pasaron, las muchas veces que Siwon lo hizo suyo en aquel cuarto, las noches que se quedaba a dormir con ellos y cuando todos dormían se colaba hasta la cama de Kyu y se recostaba a su lado mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su rostro sobre la nuca de Hyun hasta quedarse dormido.

 

Se preguntaba si una persona podía suspirar tantas veces como lo había hecho él en toda esa semana, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo acompañaba a cada momento, pero no se sentía con el valor de pedir perdón a Siwon y mucho menos se sentía en la posición de pedirle que regresara. Ciertamente lo echaba de menos y sentía un vacío en su corazón, pero prefería pasar por eso que ser despreciado.

 

Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su sudadera, un papel se encontraba ahí dentro, lo extendió y leyó lo que decía.

 

_“Es que acaso no piensas llamarme”_

 

Un día después de enviar aquel mensaje donde terminó la relación con Siwon, asistió  a un programa de variedades, no estuvo concentrado y en un momento en el que pasaron un par de hojas de papel y un bolígrafo para las respectivas anotaciones, escribió aquella frase pensando en Choi.  No recordaba ese detalle hasta que de nuevo se encontró con el papel.

 

Siguió caminando sin una dirección fija, miró su reloj la hora de la salida con los demás se acercaba, entonces caminó de regreso hacía los dormitorios, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió mientras estaba afuera, sentía que esa situación terminaría por volverlo loco, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿Qué debía hacer?...

 

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin y Ryeowook  se encontraban en el salón de los dormitorios, Kyuhyun salió de su habitación para encontrarse con ellos, todos tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y salieron de la casa.

 

-Y bien, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir? –Preguntó Eunhyuk

-Me tome la libertad de reservar mi restaurante para esta noche, si no hay problema podríamos ir allá.

 

Sin que alguien se opusiera los seis chicos se dirigieron hasta el establecimiento de Donghae. Ya estando en el lugar se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras Donghae y Eunhyuk llevaban botellas de vino y diferentes bocadillos.

Las mejillas y narices sonrojadas no se hicieron esperar,  entre las bromas de Shindong y los comentarios de Sungmin la velada estaba yendo bien, en un momento Kyuhyun tomó su móvil y escribió un mensaje.

_“Deberíamos vernos, hay algo que quiero comentarte, avísame si tienes tiempo, estoy en Grill 5”_

 

…

 

Pasado un rato hasta el lugar llegó Changmin, el mejor amigo de Kyuhyun.  Saludó a cada uno de los miembros de Super Junior y se disculpó por llegar de improviso a la reunión.

 

-Vine después de ver tu mensaje… ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó un poco angustiado.

-Supongo que sí, quizás un poco ebrio, pero sólo un poco. –El rostro de Hyun comenzaba a mostrar los efectos del vino.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se quedaron un rato conversando afuera del lugar.

-Entonces, ¿qué es eso que quieres comentarme?

-Chang, tú… ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Yo?... no lo sé, hay alguien que me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente no sé si puedo llamarlo amor. –Changmin levanto la cara y miró los faros que iluminaban el restaurante.

-Entiendo, yo tampoco sé si he estado enamorado alguna vez, creo que mi concepto del amor no es como el de todas las personas.

-No te entiendo muy bien ¿por qué haces esas preguntas? –Chang rascó su cabeza al no comprender las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Has sentido ganas de permanecer siempre entre los brazos de alguien? Sentir que tan sólo con escuchar la voz de aquella persona la felicidad te invade, olvidarte de todo mientras estás con ese alguien… ¿Tú, lo has experimentado?

Kyuhyun confundía cada vez más a Changmin, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le quería decir con todo eso, tenía miedo de hacer un comentario  fuera de lugar.

-Yo, nunca he sentido algo así, creo que no he conocido a una persona que me haga sentir eso. Kyu, sabes que nuestra amistad durante estos años ha significado mucho para mí, sabes lo especial que eres y lo mucho que te amo.

-¿Amarme eh?... No deberías hacerlo, soy un tipo despreciable. –Kyuhyun bajó la mirada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Kyu.  Changmin de manera inmediata lo tomó en sus brazos y beso su frente.

-Claro que no,… eres un hombre maravilloso.

 

…

 

De pronto el cuerpo de Kyuhyun fue arrebatado de Changmin, éste se quedó mirando cómo Siwon  llevaba a Kyu  hacía su automóvil.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Kyuhyun mientras Siwon lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Donghae me envió  un mensaje, me dijo que estarían aquí.  ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Por eso tomaste la decisión de terminar conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que querías?

 

La mirada de Siwon  era distinta a la de siempre, su rostro en general  reflejaba un enojo enorme, Kyu nunca vio esa expresión antes, él sabía que lo que Siwon estaba pensando era un error, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento había sido provocado por él.  Su confusión, las últimas noches sin dormir, las lágrimas derramadas…todo. Siwon se detuvo a mitad del camino, sin llegar todavía a su auto.

 

 -¿De verdad no significo nada para ti? –La expresión de enojo se transformó en una de  tristeza, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cristalizarse hasta que comenzó a llorar, se cubrió con la mano que tenía libre para que el otro no lo viera, se sentía humillado.

-No pensé que fueras tan tonto,  pero yo soy aun peor por amar a una persona como tú… ¿no te das cuenta de eso? ¿No imaginas lo mucho que te amo? ¿Cuánto te he echado de menos en estos días? –Kyuhyun se soltó al sentir que Siwon ya no lo sostenía con la misma fuerza de antes.  

 

De nuevo Siwon caminaba rumbo a su coche, pero esta vez solo;  no levantó su mirada, tampoco le contestó a Kyu, subió al auto y se echó de reversa, Hyun se quedó parado mientras miraba como se alejaba del restaurante, apretó su puño y se dio la vuelta. Changmin lo alcanzó después de presenciar la escena, sin mencionar una palabra los dos entraron al restaurante donde los demás permanecían ajenos a lo que sucedió momentos antes.

 

Al entrar Kyuhyun dirigió su mirada a Donghae, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no tenía nada que ver en su situación con Siwon. Estando una vez más en sus lugares los miembros de Super Junior continuaron con su reunión. Changmin pasó toda la velada observando a Kyu,  por más que lo hubiera deseado no pudo evitar ser parte de la discusión que tuvieron su amigo y Siwon, las cosas no estaban claras para él, pero no era necesario conocer toda la historia para adivinar que aquello era un problema de pareja. Sin embargo se sintió un poco distante a todo, pensó que después de tantos años compartiendo momentos, aventuras y demás merecía que Kyuhyun le contará un asunto tan serio como ése, no se detuvo a pensar en los motivos que tuvo el otro para no hacerlo. Se puso de pie y agradeció por la cena.

 

-Es momento de que me vaya. –Habló en voz alta, mientras hacia una reverencia a todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? –Preguntó Kyuhyun.

-No, lo siento. Mañana he de ir al estudio a arreglar algunos pendientes.

 

El móvil de Eunhyuk comenzó a sonar, éste rápidamente atendió la llamada apartándose un poco de la mesa para no molestar a sus amigos.

 

…

 

-¿Cómo dices?  ¿No es sólo un escándalo de los reporteros? –La voz de Hyuk se puso seria y un poco nerviosa. –Sí, sí…estamos todos juntos, Donghae lo llamó y dijo que vendría para acá.

Kyuhyun supuso entonces que se trataba de algo relacionado a Siwon, quizás algún paparazzi  los observaba cuando discutieron.

-Está bien, iremos para allá. –Eunhyuk terminó la llamada y se abrazó de Donghae que se encontraba a su lado, comenzó a llorar y sin que su voz fuera muy clara dio la lamentable noticia.

 

….

 

-Al parecer…Si-…Siwon está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente en su coche.

 

Al escucharlo un frio inmenso recorrió por completo a Kyuhyun, quien sin pensarlo salió corriendo del restaurante, Changmin y los demás salieron detrás de él, lo encontraron sobre el suelo con algunas heridas en las manos, al parecer cayó mientras salía de ahí, Changmin y Ryeowook lo ayudaron para que se pusiera de pie, pero el cuerpo de Kyu parecía inerte.

 

 

_Yo…yo  no quería causarte dolor y ahora… por favor, discúlpame…._


	5. A Man In Love IV

A Man In Love IV

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior:::

 

Una gran cantidad de reporteros de distintos medios de comunicación invadieron el hospital, aun no se tenía un reporte oficial, pero las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Un grupo de fans que supieron  del accidente también se reunieron afuera del lugar, algunas de ellas se encontraban orando por la salud del cantante, mientras que otras intentaban acceder al interior sin tener  éxito.

Un par de horas después de haberse enterado, los miembros de Super Junior llegaron hasta el hospital, ingresaron por una de las puertas traseras y los ubicaron en una sala de espera mientras los médicos correspondientes terminaban de realizar el chequeo a Siwon.

Finalmente uno de los doctores entro a la sala y se acercó a los jóvenes para comunicar la información.

-Los primeros estudios confirman que no se tratan de lesiones graves, aunque aún no podemos dar un resultado completo, estaremos seguros del verdadero daño después de que despierte, le administramos algunos analgésicos y medicamentos que lo mantendrán dormido al menos por un día. Por ahora sólo queda esperar.

Dicho esto, el doctor salió de la sala, todos menos Kyuhyun que se mantuvo alejado de los demás, agradecieron y lo despidieron con una reverencia. Donghae fue al sillón donde Kyuhyun estaba, seguía perdido, parecía que no había escuchado el reporte. Lo abrazó.

-Verás que todo estará bien, tan sólo hay que esperar y tener fe.

Los padres de Siwon se encontraban fuera de Corea, así que de su familia nadie estaba presente, los ejecutivos de SM enviaron a las personas que se encargarían de cuidarlo durante sus días en el hospital. Kyuhyun que reaccionó hasta ese momento se puso de pie y externó su negación  a esa medida.

-Yo seré quien se quede con él, no importa si están de acuerdo o no. No pienso moverme de aquí.   

Ante tales palabras los demás aceptaron, estaba claro que aun si se oponían él de una u otra manera se quedaría ahí.

Kyuhyun entró a la habitación donde permanecía Choi, se acercó a la cama. Siwon tenía algunos raspones en el rostro, su expresión calmada y dulce era perceptible para los ojos de Kyuhyun, tan similar a la que vio por última vez aquella mañana que lo dejó  en su departamento, el mismo día que decidió terminar con la relación.

-Lo siento, realmente siento que estés pasando por esto, quisiera ser yo quien está en esa cama, deseo que te recuperes pronto, que estemos juntos de nuevo. Esta vez no estoy dispuesto a dejarte.  Soy un tonto ¿cierto? Pude haber pasado toda esta semana junto a ti y ahora míranos, estamos en un hospital, cuidándonos de los medios…Si tan sólo te encontraras bien, te tomaría de la mano y le gritaría a todos que eres el hombre al que amo. Me atrevo a decirte todo esto porque ahora estás dormido y mañana cuando despiertes no lo recordarás... No me siento con el valor de hablarte a la cara. De ahora en adelante me encargaré de cuidarte y hacerte feliz, así que por favor…perdóname y déjame estar contigo una vez más.

 

…

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Kyu. Soy yo, Donghae. -Lee entró con precaución para no crear ningún ruido, miró a Choi, caminó hacia él y acarició su cabello. –Oh…Siwon, por favor recupérate pronto… -De nueva cuenta los ojos de Donghae buscaron al maknae del grupo. –Kyu, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…estás enamorado de él ¿verdad?

Kyuhyun no encontró las palabras adecuadas para negar la situación, sus sentimientos  habían sido descubiertos, Hae puso el dedo en  aquel tema que no estaba dispuesto a compartir ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, se quedó callado y únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía, pero no debes preocuparte, me imagino que tienes razones de peso para no habernos mencionado nada, lo respeto…reconozco que al principio puede ser algo difícil, e incluso confuso.

_…¿Confuso?…_

-En todo caso, no te preocupes, su secreto está seguro conmigo…no diré nada hasta que ustedes decidan compartirlo. Confío en que se pondrá mejor dentro de muy poco y estaremos todos juntos. Te dejaré a solas con él. Supongo que tienes cosas en que pensar, así que vendré después. Por favor informa cualquier situación a los médicos ¿Sí?

Donghae abandonó el cuarto. Kyuhyun se acomodó en un pequeño sillón que estaba junto a la cama y sujetó una de las manos de Siwon entre las suyas, la acerco a su mejilla y luego la besó. No quedaba nada por hacer, en algún momento tendrían que afrontar la realidad y hablar  claramente con sus compañeros, sin embargo, Kyuhyun esperaba que no fuera tan rápido…pero no tenía tiempo para pensar esas cosas, lo más importante era la salud de Siwon, después y juntos soportarían lo que viniera. 

_-Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes…_

 A la mañana siguiente Kyuhyun despertó cuando una enfermera entró para suministrar los nuevos medicamentos. Hyun se había quedado dormido sujetando la mano de Siwon, de inmediato la aparto.

 

-Es realmente lindo, tener amigos así aun a pesar de estar en el medio del entretenimiento.

Kyu se levantó y fue  a echar un vistazo por la ventana. Afuera aun permanecía un número considerable de reporteros esperando conseguir algún material exclusivo de la noticia del momento.  Suspiro un poco fastidiado, tan sólo quería un poco de espacio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerá dormido? –Preguntó Kyuhyun

-No podemos saber eso, los organismos reaccionan de distinta manera, podría ser en un rato más o ya hasta entrada la tarde.

-Entiendo.

-Pero no debe preocuparse, es seguro que despertará hoy mismo, el medicamento solo actúa en un máximo de 24 horas. -La enfermera terminó con su trabajo y se retiró.

 

…

 

La escasa información que dieron por parte de la agencia, así como la que había logrado filtrarse a través de personas cercanas al hospital se divulgaba por los medios. El reporte oficial de la SM decía que el estado de salud del bailarín era bueno y que sólo presentaba algunas lesiones menores a causa de los golpes. Por otra parte algunos datos se mantenían en secreto, tal era el caso del hecho  de que el verdadero estado se conocería hasta después de que Siwon estuviera despierto.  Algunas de las actividades se suspendieron y las empresas publicitarias que tenían contrato con Siwon para los siguientes días se portaron accesibles y aceptaron posponer los compromisos.

Las horas transcurrían  lentamente, algunos de los integrantes de Super Junior  entraron a la habitación por unos minutos, muchas veces insistieron para que Kyuhyun tomara un descanso, desde la noche anterior no se apartó en ningún momento del lado de Siwon, su rostro se notaba totalmente cansado, pero tenía la firme intención de cumplir con su promesa de estar ahí hasta que el otro despertara.

La tarde estaba a punto de terminarse, algunas estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo. Sin duda la habitación tenía una vista agradable, ubicada en uno de los últimos pisos del enorme  edificio se podía observar claramente la ciudad. Parecía tan calmada, el ir y venir de los coches, las luces de los edificios que poco a poco aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos y la oscuridad avanzaba.

Muchas  veces  se acercó hasta la cama, varias ocasiones únicamente para acariciar las manos de Siwon.

Realmente se veía como cuando dormía, su respiración era tranquila. Hyun no lograba apartar su vista de él, se sentía culpable, pensó entonces en todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber evitado que eso sucediera. Miró los labios de Siwon, esos labios que adoraba besar de todas las maneras que conocía, los mismos que siempre regalaban besos a su frente y mejillas. Una sonrisa dulce se reflejó en su exhausta expresión al pensar en las tantas veces que lo besó en el escenario, aun cuando no mantenían una relación de pareja consideraba que una presentación sin recibir uno de sus besos no estaba completa, entonces inconsciente y conscientemente lo buscaba con la mirada hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Fue hasta ese momento de reflexión que se dio cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo su corazón pertenecía a Siwon,  de ahí que le molestara demasiado que fuera tan “cariñoso” con los demás integrantes, a pesar de la amistad que los unía entre todos, no podía evitar ese  celo que se alojaba dentro de él cada vez que veía a Choi con  otro, le enojaba tanto que después de eso  fuera y lo abrazara… ¿Era sólo un juego para él? Sabía que no podía caer en su  trampa, no dejaría que engañara a sus sentimientos, aunque realmente ya lo había hecho.

Tal vez por eso el día en que Siwon se declaró no pudo poner resistencia alguna, lo tenía entre sus manos, había pasado a convertirse en una víctima más de la galanura y los encantos del “caballo” su orgullo de hombre no lo dejaba en paz, se sentía como una muchachita enamorada, sin embargo el estar entre sus brazos lo llenaban de paz y protección, le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, poder pasar las noches en su cama, sintiendo su respiración en su nuca y como lo sujetaba con fuerza aun estando dormido.

 

_Si KyuHyun, tú has estado enamorado todo este tiempo._

 

¿Por qué entonces las dudas atacaron tanto su pensamiento una semana antes? ¿Tenía que pasar algo tan trágico para que él aceptara lo que sentía? O  es que el destino les advertía que su amor no traería cosas buenas.

_“Yo…creo que amo demasiado a ese tipo, de haber pasado por eso lo hubiese preferido a él que a Super Junior, incluso estaría dispuesto a irme a otro país donde nuestra situación no sea tan mal vista. No estoy seguro de si él haría lo mismo y no me interesa averiguarlo, soy feliz de tenerlo y espero seguir así durante mucho tiempo. “_

Fueron esas las palabras de Donghae cuando Kyuhyun lo cuestionó sobre su relación con Eunhyuk, no estaba seguro de haberse enamorado antes, pero lo que pasaba con Siwon… ¿Era eso lo que la gente llama amor verdadero?... la sola idea le parecía algo cursi, pero se dejaba ser arrastrado hasta todo eso, siempre acostumbraba cantar canciones de amor y expresaba todos esos sentimientos, pero nunca los había comprendido del todo, hasta que estuvo con él y comenzó a interpretar de una manera aún más apasionada, intentando transmitirle de esa manera lo que no se atrevía a decirle con las palabras.  Deseaba no volver a guardar esos sentimientos  en su interior, estaba dispuesto a correr hasta los brazos de Choi y no soltarlo nunca más, ser su único dueño, quien pudiera despertar todos los días a su lado, recibir sus susurros al amanecer, convertirse en su inspiración. Quería amarlo libremente.

 

…

 

 

_¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme esperar?_


	6. A Man In Love V

A Man In Love V

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

Una intensa luz blanca lo obligó a abrir los ojos, en la cama el cuerpo desnudo de Kyuhyun era iluminado casi celestialmente por los rayos de sol que entraban por el gran ventanal del departamento, las sábanas apenas alcanzaban a cubrir algunas zonas de éste. Parecía la criatura más bella sobre la tierra y tal vez del universo, de su universo.

Sí, definitivamente era un hombre afortunado ¿Cuántos y cuántas no desearían despertar con aquella adorable imagen? Despertar junto a esa piel tan blanca y fina como un lienzo listo para crear obras de arte sobre él.

Comenzó a pasear la mirada por tan simpática anatomía, eligiendo sus piernas como primer parada, largas y discretamente torneadas, justo como debían ser las piernas de un bailarín: firmes y fuertes, lo último estaba comprobado por el mismo Siwon, ya ni siquiera recordaba el número de patadas recibidas del maknae.

Ahora analizó sus manos, grandes y varoniles, pero suaves…las únicas manos que lograban derretirlo con el más mínimo contacto, de todos los placeres experimentados, el poder sostenerlas se convirtió en el que más disfrutaba. Sabía que su felicidad estaría completa siempre que pudiera tocarlas.

Se sentía capaz de admirar la belleza y masculinidad de Kyuhyun durante horas corridas sin cansarse, en todos estos años no lo había hecho. ¿Cuándo cayó en las garras de aquel testarudo muchacho? ¿Qué lo mantenía aferrado a él? Constantemente se cuestionaba eso.   

Entre los integrantes de Super Junior Kyuhyun destacaba por ser uno de los que más indiferencia mostraba al skinship y a Siwon le fascinaba ponerlo en apuros cuando se acercaba para abrazarlo o intentar algo, cualquiera pensaría que realmente se trataba de un chico inocente.

Tal vez fue aquello lo que lo conquistó, Choi estaba encerrado en su propio laberinto y una vez atrapado encontrar la salida sería imposible, el más joven del grupo lo tenía cautivado sin siquiera esforzarse.

Durante un largo tiempo intentó reprimir ese sentimiento, pero en lugar de eso, su mundo comenzaba a reducirse en un solo objetivo llamado Cho Kyu Hyun.

En el escenario se acercaba poco a poco más a él, justificando los roces más simples como accidentes. Kyuhyun se sentía observado, más que eso, acosado. Una mirada como la de Siwon no pasa exactamente desapercibida, muy por el contrario Kyu sabía cuándo lo observaba y eso lo incomodaba, hasta que lo cansó y lo enfrentó.

-¡Hey Tú! Si tanto te gusto por lo menos deberías ser más discreto…además podrías buscar fotos mías en internet para que me dejes en paz. ¡No vuelvas a mirarme como lo haces!

Un reclamo tan absurdo ¿Dejar de mirarlo? ¿No sabía que formaban parte del mismo grupo musical? Que la mayor parte del día la pasaban todos juntos encerrados muchas veces en el mismo salón de ensayos, en los mismos sets de grabación…en la misma casa ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? Quizá abusaba un poco de todo eso, aun así no dejaba de ser una petición boba, pero tan inocente y adorable… Esa personalidad dulcemente malvada lo enloquecía, al ser un niño consentido le resultaba fácil decir a los demás lo que se podía y no hacer, más que molestarse por eso Siwon lo hacía con frecuencia, lo consolaba el hecho de que Kyuhyun notara todas las cosas que hacía, bien sabía que lo tenía en el papel de tonto. Nunca se sintió ofendido, la única manera de llegar a Kyu era dándole la razón en todo. Si decía que parecía un tonto, entonces sería un tonto.

 Siwon estaba hundido en esa marea de sentimientos y muchas veces el mar puede ser peligroso, si no sales a tiempo la marea te arrastra y puedes terminar ahogándote. No permitiría que su corazón lo llevara a cometer locuras como lo hizo alguna vez en su juventud.

Se había convertido en un hombre maduro y serio, aunque inevitablemente el estar cerca de Kyuhyun lo llenaba de alegría y su espíritu infantil lo dominaba, no se explicaba cómo una persona podía  lograr eso en la gente. La increíble madurez de Kyuhyun lo sorprendía en seguidas ocasiones, tenía la capacidad de comportarse seriamente cuando la situación lo ameritaba mientras que otras veces simplemente se portaba como un chiquillo malcriado.  

 

De nuevo ese dolor en el cuello, pero esta vez más insoportable. Despertó.

 

. . .

 

 

Las luces de la habitación permanecían apagadas, no tenía claro por qué estaba ahí, lo último que recordaba era… Kyuhyun y Changmin abrazados afuera de Grill 5, se inclinó un poco, sólo lo que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, Kyu estaba dormido sobre el sillón.

 

_Así se supone que es como me cuidas…_

 

Kyuhyun despertó al poco tiempo, pellizco sus mejillas para asegurarse de no estar dormido y que ese no fuera un sueño.

-Pensé que no despertarías hoy. –Como siempre Kyu intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos a pesar de que horas antes había confesado todo su amor a Siwon.

-Realmente no quería hacerlo, mi sueño era mejor que la realidad. –Choi se estaba portando frio.

-Yo…iré a avisar a los demás y… volveré en un rato.

-No, no  necesitas hacerlo, agradezco tu preocupación, pero será mejor si te vas…

-Ehm…Está bien, además estoy muy cansado, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. –La voz de Kyu se estaba quebrando.

Hyun sintió una puñalada en la espalda, todo ese tiempo preocupado por él y así le pagaba, en el fondo su corazón le dolía, no esperaba que lo despreciara de esa manera, aquella tarde la había pasado imaginando en cómo sería el momento en el que Siwon abriera los ojos…Kyuhyun se emocionaría y se lanzaría a sus brazos, lo besaría y las cosas regresarían a lo de antes, pero esto no lo tenía pensado, se sentía tan estúpido.

Luego  de dar aviso a los médicos y a sus compañeros fue hacia los dormitorios para tomar una ducha  y recuperar las horas de sueño, eso lo ayudaría a despejar la mente y pensar las cosas detenidamente.

Una semana después, Siwon abandonó el hospital, su salud mejoró notablemente en poco tiempo y en menos de una semana regresó a sus actividades cotidianas. Kyuhyun no volvió más al hospital, durante esa noche en que Siwon le pidió que lo dejara Kyu se la pasó pensando en el porqué de la actitud fría y distante hacía él. Aunque la respuesta parecía lógica…seguía molesto por el incidente en Grill 5.

A la semana siguiente la SM organizó una   conferencia de prensa para aclarar las cuestiones del accidente y poner fin a los rumores que se divulgaban por los distintos medios, se llevaría a cabo en el edificio de la agencia, el grupo se reuniría para el evento y a pesar de saber que en algún momento se verían en la necesidad de mirarse el uno al otro, Kyu no tenía idea de cómo actuar al estar delante de él. Estaba molesto por eso, pero sabía que no podía faltar a la conferencia, los reporteros siempre estaban atentos a esos detalles tan simples y comenzarían a crear historias sobre la mala relación entre los integrantes. Esa no era una opción

Todos llegaron hasta el lugar, todos menos Siwon, quien llegaría en el momento de la conferencia, parecía un juego malvado en el que alargaban el sufrimiento de Kyu, lo único que deseaba era terminar con todo eso de una vez.

 Los reporteros se acomodaron en el espacio dispuesto para ellos, los ubicaron  en un pequeño auditorio, en la parte de enfrente una enorme mesa estaba preparada para el grupo y los ejecutivos de la SM.

La hora se acercaba y los nervios de Kyuhyun aumentaban, casi dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Choi, afuera de la agencia los gritos de las fans advirtieron la llegada del cantante. Siwon bajó de una lujosa camioneta blanca enfundado en un precioso traje negro satinado, llevaba puesta una camisa y corbata del mismo color, apareció entre la multitud, luciendo su sonrisa y mirada seductora, nadie hubiera imaginado que hasta hace unos días vestía una bata de hospital.

 

Los integrantes de Super Junior se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Siwon entró al auditorio, los reporteros se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a fotografiarlo, Kyuhyun lo miró y todos sus sentimientos se depositaron en su estómago, lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto, tan atractivo por provocar tantas cosas en su interior, incluso lo notó más sensual.

_-_ Gracias por asistir y por su apoyo, a E.L.F por sus oraciones y no abandonarme en estos momentos tan difíciles. Por favor, disculpen las molestias que he provocado. Desde ahora me esforzaré y daré lo mejor.

En ningún momento Siwon dirigió su mirada a Kyu como comúnmente lo hacía, la conferencia se desarrollaba de manera tranquila hasta que un reportero hizo una pregunta que no esperaban.

-¿Es verdad que los integrantes tuvieron una pelea por causa de una chica la noche del accidente?

El ambiente por unos minutos se sintió tenso.

-¿Una chica? … Hmmm  –Siwon en ese instante sí que miró a Kyuhyun. –Era más que eso.

Después de realizar aquel comentario sus ojos y sonrisa de nuevo se enfocaron en la prensa. Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Kyuhyun al escuchar las palabras de Siwon y de sentir esa mirada intimidante.

Los días pasaron y para Super Junior las actividades regresaron a la normalidad, las entrevistas, las presentaciones en  televisión y los ensayos también.

Los malditos ensayos según las propias palabras de Kyuhyun, por órdenes médicas Siwon aún no podía realizar las rutinas hasta un par de semanas después, algunas partes de su cuerpo todavía permanecían sensibles. Sin embargo estaba presente en las prácticas y eso afectaba en el ánimo de Kyu. Las cosas parecían ir bien, los juegos y bromas entre los chicos eran  como siempre, pero Siwon tomaba una actitud diferente cuando Kyuhyun se acercaba.

Si bien era cierto que Siwon desde mucho tiempo antes difícilmente visitaba los dormitorios, los últimos días pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de Corea filmando comerciales para empresas japonesas y chinas, lo cual le venía bien a Hyun, lo que menos deseaba era toparse con él, pero esa mañana Siwon tuvo que asistir a la casa para encontrarse con Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun había pasado toda la noche grabando un programa de televisión en una locación abierta, los días parecían tan extraños y confusos que no le preocupaba en lo mínimo su aspecto, esa mañana no había sido la excepción, salió de la habitación usando todavía su pijama amarillo con estampados de panda, el que usaba cuando su ropa de dormir estaba sucia, todo pintaba a que pescaría un resfriado, su nariz estaba congestionada y roja, además de sus ojos hinchados ¿Podía ser peor?

 

Alguien toco la puerta de los dormitorios, Kyu que era el único despierto se vio en la obligación de atender a quien llegaba. Del otro lado de la puerta apareció Siwon, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta negra con cuello “V” que enmarcaba cada musculo de su escultural cuerpo y una camisa roja a cuadros que resaltaba su bronceado.

Choi de manera altanera observó a Kyuhyun de pies a cabeza, sonrió de lado y entro sin siquiera saludarlo. Hyun sentía que su odio por él aumentaba, pero no se sentía bien como para darle importancia y sólo lo dejo pasar.

-Deberías cuidar tu apariencia, eres una celebridad no puedes recibir así a las personas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trata de un extraño? Recuerda de eres parte de un grupo y lo que hagas nos afecta a todos.

Kyuhyun esta vez no pudo hacer caso omiso a su comentario y le contestó.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer….

Siwon caminó hacia Kyu quedando a escasos centímetros de él, con su mano derecha tomó su barbilla y la levanto.

-Hasta hace poco era tu todo. –Siwon lo soltó y dio media vuelta dejando a Kyuhyun atrás.

 

 

 


	7. A Man In Love VI

A Man In Love VI

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

 

_“Kyu: Sé que piensas que estas cosas son tontas y cursis, pero no sé si podría decirte esto, no en este momento, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras un chico especial y no me equivoque, lo sabes porque lo he dicho muchas veces, tu sonrisa llena mi corazón, todo tú causas ese efecto en mí._

_Te extraño, te extraño mucho…”_

 

A pesar de que deseaba entrar a la casa y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, sabía que no sería buena idea, lo amaba, si…pero aún tenía dignidad y por más que quería no soportaba el recuerdo de verlo en brazos ajenos, como aquella noche. Entonces contuvo sus emociones y siguió guardando la carta en su pantalón.

. . .

-Deberías cuidar tu apariencia, eres una celebridad no puedes recibir así a las personas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trata de un extraño? Recuerda de eres parte de un grupo y lo que hagas nos afecta a todos.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

. . .

Después de dejar a Kyuhyun parado delante de la puerta entró y se encaminó hacía la habitación de Eunhyuk, estaba arrepentido por decir algo tan hiriente, quería regresar y disculparse con Kyu, pero el sonido de la puerta que se azotaba le confirmo el enorme enojo del otro. 

 

_“Hasta hace poco era tu todo”_

 

Regresó a su habitación azotando la puerta, no dejaba de repetirse esa última frase de Siwon dentro de su cabeza, ¿De verdad él había dicho eso? No parecía el mismo de siempre, no parecía el hombre del que se había enamorado. Esa actitud tan cortante y altiva…no podía ser él.

Se recostó en la cama boca abajo dejando su cara hundida en la almohada, se sentía tan molesto, pero la imagen de Siwon estaba presente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

_Ese tipo…lo odio tanto, ¿Cómo es posible que se vea tan bien en tan poco tiempo?... ¿Odiarlo?...Hmmm… ¿Podría hacerlo?...lo único que quiero es lanzarme a sus brazos y besar sus labios, si lo hago… ¡bah! Aún me queda un poco de orgullo, no pienso desperdiciarlo con una persona así…Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que me tocó… ¿acaso no le hago falta?...No Kyuhyun, no debes pensar esas cosas, seguramente es la fiebre que te hace pensar tonterías…ahhh…pero se veía tan bien, esa camiseta negra, el negro le queda perfecto, luce más delgado y varonil. Si, esto es causa de la fiebre… ¿Dónde rayos quedaron esos parches?...genial, seguramente están en la cocina, pero él está en algún lugar de la casa, no quiero verlo, debería seguir durmiendo o tal vez ir por los parches… Estúpido Siwon a qué has venido en un día como hoy…_

…

 

La ropa de ambos estaba tirada a los pies de la cama de Kyuhyun, mientras que este permanecía bajo el cuerpo de Siwon, quien besaba el pecho desnudo de Kyu, estaba tan excitado, no podía esperar ser tomado por Choi.

-Hazlo, por favor… necesito sentirte dentro de mí…

Siwon mordió uno de los pezones de Kyu  y susurró unas cuantas palabras llenas de lujuria, deslizó sus dedos por la cintura de Kyuhyun, para después tomarlo con ambas manos, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Tal vez por el tiempo que llevaban separados los cuerpos reaccionaban tan apasionadamente, Siwon lentamente abría  las piernas de Kyu que gemía con cada movimiento, cuando por fin el maknae estaba preparado para recibir al otro…

. . .

 

Llamó muchas veces a la puerta pero nadie contestó, la puerta de la casa no se había escuchado así que seguramente no estaba afuera, decidió entrar, en la cama el maknae se encontraba bañado  en sudor y con la temperatura elevada, Siwon corrió hasta él y lo sujeto apartando el cabello, mojado en su totalidad del rostro de Kyuhyun, al mirarlo Kyu alcanzó a decir algunas palabras sin sentido a causa de la fiebre, inmediatamente Siwon lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento de los departamentos, lo acomodó en el asiento trasero de su automóvil y se dirigió al hospital más cercano.

Por ese momento Siwon olvidó su situación de celebridad y sin más bajó del auto llevando a Kyu que seguía desmayado en brazos, pidió ayuda a una enfermera y llevaron a Kyu hasta la sala de emergencias.

En menos de 15 minutos el hospital estaba repleto de reporteros, después de un rápido chequeo el médico informó a Choi la situación, no era nada de qué preocuparse, tan sólo un resfriado y un cuadro de fatiga, se podría bien en un par de días con medicamentos y descanso. Siwon se sentía aliviado.

-¿Entonces puede irse hoy mismo a casa?

 -Claro, pero será mejor si alguien mantiene a este muchacho en verdadero reposo, ustedes los jóvenes piensan que pueden hacer todo, pero también necesitan cuidar de su salud.

-Así será, yo me encargaré de todo. –Siwon se inclinó hacia el médico y le dio las gracias.

 

Un rato más tarde Kyuhyun despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Siwon que estaba casi sobre de él, Kyu lo apartó.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No lo sabes?... Me diste el susto de mi vida. –Siwon sonreía como siempre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Anda, será mejor irnos pronto, los reporteros ya comienzan a sacar sus conclusiones, afuera está mi auto.

-¡Salir! No sé si has notado que no estoy presentable, soy una celebridad y formo parte de…-Siwon lo interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-No importa, vamos… -Siwon se quitó la camisa roja que llevaba y la colocó sobre la espalda de Kyuhyun.

-Genial, así que ahora quieres que salga así… ni siquiera tengo zapatos, si vas a cuidar de alguien deberías contar con lo necesario…

-Tan agradecido como siempre, mi pequeño Kyu… Si ese es el problema, entonces saldrás de la misma manera que como entraste. –Siwon lo cargó, Kyuhyun se movía para que el otro lo bajara, pero no tuvo éxito. Al fin salieron hasta la puerta del hospital y una ola de camarógrafos se lanzó sobre ellos, con dificultades llegaron al automóvil y subieron para irse.

-El doctor me ha dicho que debo cuidarte, llamaré a Hyuk y le informaré que te quedarás conmigo por estos días, le pediré que mande algo de ropa a mi casa.

-¡Tú! ¿! Con qué derecho decides sobre mí!?

-Con el que me da el aguantar un niño tan molesto y malcriado como tú, ¡el derecho que tiene el hombre que te ama!  

. . .

 

_“El caballero Siwon rescata a la princesa KyuHyuna”   “WonKyu es REAL”_

_“La curiosa amistad de Super Junior”  ”KyuMin vs WonKyu”_

Una revolución comenzaba a propagarse por los medios de comunicación y distintos sitios en internet. Las fotografías de Kyuhyun en los brazos de Siwon eran protagonistas de las muchas publicaciones que estaban en las principales páginas coreanas dedicadas al entretenimiento y también en diferentes sitios web alrededor del mundo.

El teléfono de Siwon no paraba de sonar, les sorprendía el alcance que tenía una cosa tan simple como esa, no era como si se hubieran besado en algún lugar público o hacer alguna declaración, pero como otras veces los medios se encargaban de que el asunto se hiciera mayor. Aún a pesar de todo eso, los dos disfrutaban de una silenciosa felicidad dentro del automóvil de Choi, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, no hacía falta, en el interior de cada uno la emoción estaba en su límite.

El amor que se habían profesado hasta hacía unas semanas era tan fuerte que difícilmente podría hacerse a un lado, de camino a casa de Siwon se miraban mutuamente, seguido de una sonrisa tímida y después regresar los ojos al punto inicial, en ese momento estaban listos para lo que viniera, dispuestos a decir la verdad,  a enfrentar las críticas.  

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Siwon y antes de bajar del auto, Kyu al fin habló.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste verdad? Ahora todo el mundo piensa que somos algo

-Lo sé… ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo somos? –Siwon guiñó como sólo él sabe hacerlo.  

-Tal vez para ti sea fácil, pero yo…

-¿No me amas también como yo a ti? Aquella noche, en el hospital… Hae me contó todo, tú permaneciste ahí hasta que yo desperté, él sabe que tú estás enamorado de mí.  En realidad hoy no me vi con Hyuk, sino con Lee… me dijo lo que hablaron ese día y yo, quería disculparme por la manera en cómo te trate, estoy muy arrepentido. Te conozco y seguramente te llevará algo de tiempo aceptar mi disculpa, pero quiero que lo sepas.

-Realmente me trataste mal, todavía esta mañana lo hiciste.

-Tienes razón, yo no quería decir esas cosas.

Kyuhyun suspiró y miró por la ventanilla del auto, se quedó callado mientras mordía sus labios como tratando de impedir que dijera algo. De nuevo dirigió su mirada a Siwon.

-Un día dijiste que me protegerías… cómo sé que cumplirás con eso…

Siwon lo tomó de la nuca y selló sus labios con un beso tierno y dulce.

-Esta es mi promesa, estaré contigo pase lo que pase y te cuidaré de todo.

Kyuhyun creía estar soñando, pero aquel beso había sido bastante real…su corazón latía con fuerza, sus sentimientos eran tantos que fue imposible contener las lágrimas, humedecieron esas sonrojadas y preciosas mejillas, Siwon las besó y con sus dedos secó las lágrimas de Kyu y una vez más los labios de Choi se encontraron con los deliciosos labios del maknae.

Salieron del automóvil, Kyuhyun se negó a que Siwon lo llevara hasta el departamento y subió descalzo por el elevador, entraron. Kyu observaba detalladamente el interior,  no había pasado bastante tiempo en realidad pero extrañaba ese lugar, tan lleno de momentos y de recuerdos, ese lugar tan íntimo, tan suyo. Kyuhyun tenía un lugar favorito en todo el universo, fue lo que entendió esa tarde.

Siwon fue a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa de Kyu, en todas las noches que lo visitaba siempre o la mayor parte de las veces se olvidaba de algo, así que Choi tenía una modesta colección de su ropa, sólo él sabía las cosas que hacía con ella cuando Kyu se ausentaba por “largas temporadas” cuando en realidad eran una o dos semanas. 

La noche caía en la ciudad y los ventanales del departamento regalaban una preciosa y romántica imagen, las luces del enorme edificio se iluminaban a excepción de las que venían de uno de los últimos departamentos, el de Siwon.

Tirados sobre la alfombra, Kyuhyun se recargaba en el pecho de Siwon, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello y le contaba una de sus muchas aventuras de infancia, Kyu lo escuchaba fascinado y feliz, hubiera deseado que esa noche nunca terminara y poder permanecer junto a él por la eternidad. Se olvidó de las semanas pasadas, de los problemas que le causó a su amado, sabía que después de esa noche la vida de los dos cambiaría, no estaba seguro si para bien o para mal, pero mientras estuviera a su lado no importaría, soportaría lo que fuera. Kyu lo miraba y suspiraba intentando tomar valor para decir eso que tenía pendiente desde el día del accidente, no…desde mucho tiempo antes.

-Y así fue como mis amigos y yo…

-Te amo…

-¿Ehhh?

-Choi Si Won, Yo te amo, te amo…

-Kyu, tú… -Siwon estaba en shock.

\- Si, te amo ¿Cuánto más quieres que lo repita?

Siwon lo abrazó con fuerza, no creía lo que su pequeño Kyu le estaba diciendo, quería escuchar esas palabras mil veces más hasta que se quedaran grabadas en su corazón y en su mente.

-Gracias, Kyu…

 

_“Pagaría lo que fuera sólo por escuchar su sensual voz”_

 

 

 

 


	8. A Man In Love VII

A Man In Love VII

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

_“¿Qué tal amanecieron? Espero hayas tratado bien a mi pequeño…_

_Es necesario que se reporten con el manager, tiene algo que comunicarles._

_Con cariño, Lee Dong Hae.“_

Siwon despertó después de escuchar el sonido del mensaje,  se levantó de la cama y observó que Kyuhyun respirara con normalidad, realmente era un hombre protector, fue hasta la cocina y sirvió su acostumbrado café matutino, lo bebía con paciencia mientras cocinaba el desayuno de Kyu.

Adoraba la vida en pareja que llevaba con él, no quería pensar en los acontecimientos de los días pasados, no pretendía aclarar situaciones, ahora estaba con Kyu de nuevo y era lo único que de verdad le interesaba.

Ordenó todo en la pequeña bandeja para llevarla a la cama, Kyuhyun acostumbraba despertar después de sentirse solo, así que seguramente para cuando llegara con ella ya estaría despierto.  Como pensó, al entrar a la habitación Kyu estaba sentado en la cama con su cabello despeinado y sin camiseta. 

-Buenos días mi dulce estrella… ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Echaba de menos esta enorme cama, lo he disfrutado mucho. –Kyuhyun había amanecido con un buen ánimo y se notaba contento.

-Me alegro de oír eso, te traje algo para desayunar, tengo que cuidar de ti al menos hasta que estés mejor.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Emmm… sobre ayer, recuerdas que tú… -Siwon hizo una pausa.

-¿Que dije que te amo? Si, lo recuerdo… incluso ahora puedo repetirlo, estoy enamorado de ti, enamorado como nunca lo había estado.

Siwon dejó la charola con el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche y se lanzó a los brazos de Kyuhyun.

-¡Me haces tan feliz! Incluso me siento un poco tonto, ahhh… Kyu, Kyu…no sé qué tanto me ames, pero si me amas tan sólo la mitad de lo que yo a ti, soy la persona más afortunada en este mundo.

-¿Tonto? No quieras culparme a mí por eso. –Dijo con un tono de broma.

-Kyuhyun, voy a besarte, voy a besarte hasta que mis labios se llenen de ti, hasta que todo mi ser quede impregnado del tuyo.

Siwon tomó la barbilla de Kyuhyun y lamió sus labios con ternura, los besó suavemente rosándolos únicamente, después los apretó con delicadeza mientras Kyuhyun respondía a la sensual caricia. Siwon lentamente se separó de los labios de Kyu y sujeto su rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo…

El pecho de Kyuhyun milagrosamente lograba contener su corazón que parecía en cualquier momento saldría a causa de la emoción. Ahora estaba seguro, era un hombre enamorado.

Siwon se sentó a lado de Kyu y acercaron la charola con el desayuno, los dos comían de él y conversaban sobre sus actividades, Choi recordó el mensaje de Donghae y le comentó a Kyu, acordaron en que sólo Siwon asistiría a la reunión y Kyuhyun se pondría en contacto con el manager en cuanto se recuperará.

Luego de terminar el desayuno Kyuhyun se metió  debajo de las sábanas nuevamente y Siwon entró a la ducha para tomar un baño y dirigirse a las oficinas de la SM.

Kyu se quedó nuevamente dormido,  el exceso de trabajo de las últimas semanas comenzaba a cobrar facturas, Siwon terminó de vestirse, no deseaba dejar a Kyu solo, pero tenía que asistir a su reunión, se acercó y besó la frente de Hyun.

-Volveré lo antes posible, no hagas cosas extrañas mientras no estoy.

Kyuhyun como pudo asintió estando todavía dormido o casi dormido  de nuevo sujeto la almohada y se aferró a ella escondiéndose entre las sábanas.   

. . .

 

No podía expresar su preocupación a Kyu, no en su estado de salud, pero en el fondo Siwon sabía que algo no iba bien, en todo este tiempo el manager no lo buscaba con tanta urgencia por una cuestión como la que acababa de ocurrir; a pesar de no querer sacar conjeturas su mente estaba atascada en esa incertidumbre.

Condujo hasta la SM  alrededor de la empresa el ambiente parecía tranquilo, sin la presencia de reporteros o de fans,  sólo algunas que acostumbraban rondar el lugar esperando encontrarse con alguno de sus ídolos, pensó entonces que su preocupación no tenía sentido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el manager quisiera hablar con él sobre lo que paso en el hospital.

Ingresó a las oficinas, subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba la de su manager.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de la oficina.

-Oh, claro…adelante por favor.

-Lee me ha dicho que deseabas verme.

-¿Kyu, no ha venido contigo?

-No, el médico ordenó reposo absoluto.

-Ya veo, espero que se recupere pronto. Te he llamado por algo en especial, pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Kyu y tú, tienen una especie de relación?

-Por supuesto, somos amigos. –Siwon contestó con seguridad.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Ustedes son pareja? No tengo nada en contra de ello, al contrario los apoyo, pero no sé si la empresa está dispuesta a hacerlo. 

-¿Tan importante es que estemos enamorados? –El tono de la voz de Choi cambió a uno más serio y seco.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un asistente del CEO de la empresa entró a la oficina.

-Manager Kim, el CEO quiere verlos.

-Entiendo, subiremos en seguida.

El asistente salió y Kim continuó su conversación con Siwon.

-Ahora debemos ir, será mejor decir la verdad. –El manager salió de la oficina y detrás de él caminaba Choi.

Ambos llegaron hasta la oficina del CEO, entraron y se sentaron delante del escritorio de éste, no parecía molesto, muy por el contrario recibió a Prince y Siwon con una sonrisa.

-Veo que nuestro maknae no nos acompañará a nuestra reunión.

-Lo siento mucho señor, por cuestiones de salud el no pudo presentarse. –Prince se disculpó haciendo las respectivas reverencias al presidente.

-Está bien, este asunto podemos tratarlo entre nosotros tres. Siwon ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó ayer en el hospital?  

-Señor, simplemente lleve a mi amigo que se encontraba enfermo, no veo por qué eso generaría mayor problema…

-Tienes razón, el problema no es haberlo llevado al hospital, sino la manera en cómo lo llevaste. Ahora los medios han sacado sus propias conclusiones y todos afirman que entre ustedes hay otra clase de relación. Dime, ¿Deberíamos darles la razón?

-Yo…

-Sabes lo que esto significaría para Kyuhyun y tú, sin mencionar a tus demás compañeros, no es como si sólo se tratara de ustedes dos, actualmente han obtenido éxito en todo el mundo, ¿Vale la pena echar todos estos años a la basura por un simple romance?

-¿Simple romance? Creo que no me está entendiendo, Señor Presidente…Lo que hay entre KyuHyun y yo no es un “simple romance” Es verdad, todos estos años mis compañeros y yo nos hemos esforzado en hacer de Super Junior lo que es ahora y las fans han mostrado su apoyo.

-Quiero que entiendas esto, no  te estoy pidiendo que termines con lo que sea que hay entre ustedes, simplemente te pido discreción, a las fans les gusta ver esas situaciones sobre el escenario.

-No entiendo, presidente ¿Por qué la relación de Eunhyuk y Donghae es distinta a la de Kyu y yo…

-El “EunHae”  le conviene a la empresa, ellos venden más como pareja, todos están de acuerdo con eso, pero ustedes son un caso diferente, te lo explicaré. Kyuhyun es un chico atractivo y talentoso, el sueño de toda mujer y tú…todas te desean ¿cómo piensas que se sentirían las fans si saben que son de cierta forma inalcanzables? Debemos mantener la esperanza en ellas, que algún día alguna pueda ser pareja de ustedes ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El manager Prince se mantenía ausente del dialogo, Siwon era un hombre respetuoso y centrado, podía confiar en que no diría algo de más y podría defenderse solo, él únicamente sería su soporte si lo necesitaba.

-Entiendo, pero no lo acepto.

-Siwon, Siwon… eres un buen muchacho, tendrás tiempo para que pienses en todo esto, hemos firmado un contrato para un nuevo drama, viajarás hoy mismo a China y permanecerás ahí alrededor de 3 meses, lo que dure la grabación.

-Pero nadie me comentó sobre eso –Siwon volteó hacía su manager para obtener una explicación.

-Señor, nadie nos dijo algo acerca de ese contrato, Super Junior tiene una agenda programada en donde se incluye a todos sus miembros –Kim estaba sorprendido, a él tampoco se le había informado sobre esa decisión.

-Ya lo he arreglado todo, así es cómo se harán las cosas. Sólo tengo algo más. Será necesario que consigas una novia, eres un chico inteligente y me agradas, te daré la oportunidad de elegir a alguien que te guste, si no lo haces, seré yo quien elija a la chica. –Sentenció aquello con una mirada directa a los ojos de Siwon. –Recuerda que el futuro de Super Junior y de Kyuhyun está en tus manos.

Siwon se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, su manager corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

. . .

 

En el departamento de Choi, Kyuhyun tomaba fotografías de todos los rincones, como si su corazón presintiera que sería la última vez que estaría ahí.


	9. A Man In Love VIII

A Man In Love VIII

 

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

Estaba por cumplir su segunda semana en China y en esos días no había logrado tener comunicación con Kyuhyun, quería saber cómo estaba. Pasaba prácticamente  vigilado las 24 horas del día, algo tan fastidioso, era tratado como un criminal, aun no comenzaban las grabaciones del drama, sin embargo tuvo que llegar al país días antes por órdenes del CEO de la SM.

Aquella última noche en la que se vieron, no pudo contarle los detalles a Kyu, le preocupaba el pensar que alguien se le adelantara y le dijera algo más a Kyu o que él se enterara por sus propios medios de una información equivocada.

 

 

_. . . Dos semanas antes. . ._

¿Qué clase de cena era esa? Pizza y sodas… definitivamente no parecía una cena romántica, no como las que aparecen en las películas… quizá por tratarse de un detalle especial para Siwon debía esforzarse más, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Pasaban de las 7:00 de la noche, pasó un largo rato desde que Choi se fue en la mañana y aunque la mayor parte del día estuvo dormido la ausencia del otro se sentía. Quería llamarlo, pero ni siquiera sabía si la reunión había terminado o si seguía en la oficina. 

Se sentó en el salón y encendió el televisor, unos pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, seguramente se trataba de Siwon, antes de que éste abriera la puerta, Kyuhyun abrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, Siwon lo sostuvo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Comenzaba a preocuparme –Preguntó sin soltarse del cuello de Siwon.

-Yo, hable con el CEO…tengo que salir para China esta misma noche…

-¿Tan pronto? Pero…¿por qué?

-Un nuevo drama, fue algo de última hora, sabes cómo son estas cosas, cambian tus planes de un momento a otro.

-Vaya, entonces… ya no podré dormir en tu cama enorme ¿verdad?

-Jajaja…claro, puedes quedarte aquí un par de días más, pero debes regresar con tus hyungs.

-Entiendo. –Dijo un poco desilusionado. -Pero podemos cenar juntos entonces ¿no?

-Claro, ¿qué se te antoja? Ordenaremos  lo que quieras.

-Ya lo he hecho yo, espera. –Kyuhyun fue hacia la cocina, el sonido de los platos y los vasos  distrajeron  a Siwon que pensaba en lo que le diría a Kyu.

Kyuhyun apareció con una caja cuadrada y un par de platos y vasos sobre ella, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer nada, los dejo sobre la mesa de centro y regresó a la cocina por las bebidas.  Siwon lo observaba sonriente, mirando con detalle cada movimiento de su amor, suspiro al pensar que sería la última noche que pasarían juntos en los próximos meses.

-Sé que no es la gran cosa…quería que esto fuera algo especial para ti, me hubiera gustado cocinarte algo, pero sabes que la cocina y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…y por eso… -Kyuhyun fue interrumpido por un beso.

-A pesar de que no la hayas preparado tú, esta será la  mejor cena que haya probado en mi vida.

Sin que alguien tocara la pizza los besos aumentaron junto con la temperatura de las caricias, Siwon acariciaba el cabello de Kyuhyun y deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, mientras dibujaba figuras sin forma sobre ella. Kyuhyun no paraba de besar y morder los labios de Siwon sujetándolos a veces con fuerza y otras con suavidad, entre beso y beso se susurraban tiernos “Te amo” que escapaban acompañados por un suspiro. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando Siwon recordó aquel asunto tan importante que debía tratar con Kyu, le contaría todo, los planes del CEO y las razones por las que estarían separados.

-Kyu…Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

-Supongo…siempre vas por ahí diciéndolo…

-¿Me amas tú a mí?

\- ¿A dónde se supone que quieres llegar? Te lo he dicho bastantes veces en las últimas horas, no me hagas que me arrepienta de eso.

-¿Escaparías conmigo?

-¿Escapar de los medios y las fans?

-Sí, alejarnos de todo, estar solos tú y yo sin que nadie más nos moleste, dejar a un lado esta vida y ser sólo nosotros.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No estás feliz con lo que tienes, con lo que somos, con los demás chicos?

-Lo estoy y sé que no todas las personas pueden gozar de tanta dicha como nosotros, es sólo que si algún día todo esto me impidiera estar contigo, lo dejaría. Las cosas materiales se van, incluso el amor de las fans…

-¿Piensas entonces que mi amor por ti durara toda la eternidad? –Preguntó Kyuhyun con una voz sería y mirada fija.

Siwon no pudo dar una respuesta a ese cuestionamiento, en su interior deseaba contestar que sí, pero bien sabía que no era el dueño de los sentimientos de Kyu y que mucho menos podría mandar sobre ellos.

-Con esto no estoy diciendo que no te amé, o que mañana dejaré de amarte, sólo quiero que pienses que aunque lo deseemos cuando las cosas no están dispuestas a pasar no podemos obligarlas a que pasen, podemos luchar, sólo nos queda eso. Siwon, gracias a ti he experimentado sentimientos únicos y dudo mucho que alguien me haga sentir todo esto nuevamente, mi corazón es capaz de agitarse sólo por ti, mi cuerpo reacciona sólo con tus caricias, si por razones llegará a perderte sé que me dolería y que estaría muy triste, pero el simple hecho de que alguien  tan perfecto como tú se fijara en mi es una de las cosas que me llena de alegría, y viviré con esa felicidad hasta mis últimos días.

Siwon estaba perdido en las palabras de Kyuhyun, ¿cuándo ese chico se había convertido en una persona tan sabia y madura?  Abrazó a Kyuhyun estrechándolo con fuerza, aspirando ese aroma que lo fascinaba, quería guardarlo y mantenerlo con él para poder recordarlo en las próximas semanas que pasaría sin él, estaba dispuesto a memorizar cada una de sus facciones, aquel lunar que vive bajo uno de sus ojos pero que a veces parece esconderse, sus labios hipnotizantes, sus mejillas simpáticas, se llevaría toda esa belleza grabada a dónde tuviera que ir, así los días serían más llevaderos.

No fue su intención inicial el callar lo que habló esa tarde con el CEO, él era el único que sabía lo mucho que deseaba contarle todo a Kyu, pero no rompería con la atmosfera romántica que Kyuhyun había planeado para esa noche, en cuanto pudiera él le diría todo.  

 

. . .

 

Esa misma tarde, luego de que Choi abandonara las instalaciones de la SM, una joven entro a la oficina del CEO.

-Esta será tu oportunidad, espero que la aproveches.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, le estoy muy agradecida por este trabajo.

Su Jin no era  una mala persona, más bien lo contrario, venía de una familia humilde que con grandes esfuerzos logró sacar adelante su vida estudiantil y aunque al principio se negaron a su sueño de ser actriz, el empeño y talento de la chica le dio un lugar en una de las empresas más importantes de Corea, a pesar de haber participado en diferentes dramas y modelando para distintas empresas, la oportunidad de un protagónico le había sido negada,  ahora se le ofrecía un trabajo para ser la actriz principal de un drama que se rodaría en Beijing, no podía negarse, aun si la idea de alejarse de su madre que actualmente no gozaba de una buena salud le parecía mala, el dejar de participar sería como una ofensa para ella, después de consultarlo con su madre y con su autorización tuvo una reunión con el presidente de la empresa para aceptar la propuesta.

-Por cierto, tu pareja en el drama será Choi Siwon… sé que estás enamorada de él. En estos momentos su corazón está libre, deberías aprovechar también esa oportunidad y hacer que se enamoré de ti… a la empresa le hace falta una pareja.                                                                                                                                           

Las mejillas de Su Jin se sonrojaron y asintió suavemente.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su Jin es un personaje ficticio, para saber más de ella pueden leer su side-story ^^ 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1279804


	10. A Man In Love IX

A Man In Love IX

 

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

Se echaba de adelante hacia atrás con la silla, haciendo que la silla se deslizara con ayuda de las rueditas y se separara del escritorio para luego regresar y comenzar de nuevo, era sólo un niño aburrido. Jamás una partida había sido tan aburrida ni siquiera de dio cuenta de cuando apareció el protector de pantalla en la PC, el móvil estaba a la de él. ¿Cuántas veces al día lo revisaba? Seguramente cientos, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones hubo noticias de Siwon.

La primera semana fue tranquila, pasó la mitad de ella encuartelado en el departamento de Choi, con el argumento de “reposo” absoluto pero Hae y Eunhyuk lo obligaron a regresar a los dormitorios, no dejarían que se quedara en el departamento haciendo quién sabe qué cosas.

Triste y decepcionado llegó a su rincón, a ese pedacito de espacio que era suyo, regresó a dormir a esa cama tan pequeña. En ese instante pensó que echaba de menos la cama más que al propio dueño, pero ahora dos semanas después extrañaba a Siwon, la cama y la comunión que hacían los tres.

Al recordarse abierto y con Siwon entre sus piernas el escalofrío  fue inevitable  y lo peor fue cuando el cosquilleo se alojó en su parte inferior, trono los labios. No debía pensar en esas cosas, no al menos hasta que el otro estuviera fuera, el hecho de dedicarle cada uno de sus orgasmos cuando se masturbaba ya no lo hacía tan feliz como al principio. Necesitaba sentirlo, abrazarse a él, sentir sus labios recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Escuchar su voz, su risa…fingir no escuchar las tonterías que muchas veces le dice, aunque en realidad termina por ponerle más atención que al resto del mundo.

 

_. . .Estúpido Siwon . . ._

 

Ya no tenía dudas y las pocas que aun invadían su ser las había desechado aquella última noche juntos. Sabía que Siwon sería capaz de abandonar todo por él, por su amor y eso lo llenaba de paz, de emoción… porque a pesar de que él no quiso aceptarlo ese día sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pensaba que su vida sin Siwon ya no tendría sentido.

Seguía perdido en el juego con la silla balbuceando algunas palabras, tomó el móvil. Quería llamarlo, escuchar su encantadora voz tan sólo por unos segundos, existía la posibilidad de que Siwon se molestara al interrumpir, pero prefería escuchar un regaño a no tener nada de él. Escuchó como la llamada era conectada pero de inmediato fue enviada al buzón.

 

Suspiró.

 

Seguramente estaba grabando, así que por eso su teléfono se encontraba apagado, no quería presionarlo, una de las más grandes virtudes de Choi es su entrega al trabajo e interferir en eso no le gustaba mucho a Kyu. De algún modo entendía que pasar por esas situaciones entraba en el  paquete que es tener una relación con un hombre como él. Intentaría más tarde.

Para suerte de ambos, las promociones de Super Junior M se acercaban, así que se encontrarían pronto, no dispondrían de tanto tiempo como Kyuhyun quisiera, pero sería feliz tan sólo con verlo y tenerlo cerca, podía soportar un par de semanas.

 

. . .

 

Nunca los días de grabación habían sido tan largos y menos tomando en cuenta que era el segundo y le quedaban como mínimo tres meses más…China es uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el mundo, pero esta vez simplemente no lo estaba pasando bien, aun haciendo eso que le gusta tanto que es actuar.

Su situación de “prisionero” lo estaba matando,  tenía a todas horas a un tipo detrás suyo,  a ratos cuando recordaba a Kyuhyun sonreía pensando en que así se sentía cuando decía que lo acosaba, pero esto no tenía ni un poco la intención de hacer lo mismo que hacía Choi con Kyu.

¿Qué era eso tan malo? Trataba de explicárselo pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba el sentido a lo que le dijo esa tarde el presidente de la SM. Sí, sabía que hay fans que no soportan saber de las relaciones de sus idols, pero da lo mismo si es hombre o mujer no es algo que realmente influya mucho, en realidad  pensaba lo contrario. Sería preferible verlo con un hombre que con una mujer, así ellas no sentirían envidia de quien fuera su novia y las fanáticas adoran el skinship.  

Por órdenes del CEO tanto su celular como la PC le fueron confiscados, medida que ya era por demás exagerada, no sólo se trataba de la comunicación con Kyu, estaba su familia, sus amigos, el resto de las personas con las que se mantenía en contacto.

Si las cosas seguían así, terminaría por golpear al gigante que tenía de guardaespaldas o carcelero, como él prefería llamarlo y huir de China y eso sería peor. ¿Qué debía hacer?

 

-¡Corte! –El grito del director sacó de sus pensamientos a Siwon y lo regresó a la realidad mirando hacia donde estaban filmando la escena. – ¡Esto no sirve! ¿Por qué la enviaron a ella? ¡Podían haber contratado a alguien mejor!...-Siwon comenzaba a molestarse, se acercó hasta el lugar para saber lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Su Jin se inclinó tantas veces pudo para disculparse, Siwon no había puesto real atención a su compañera hasta ese momento, sabía que la conocía, era obvio, no era una novata la había visto en algunos comerciales y también en algunos dramas pero hasta ese momento supo de quién se trataba.

-Director, disculpe que me entrometa, pero creo que no es la forma adecuada de tratar a mi compañera. –Dijo mientras se colocaba delante de ella. Su Jin lo miró, estaba tan alto y perfecto.

-No, el director tiene razón…yo no lo he hecho bien y es la tercera vez que lo intento. –Su Jin interrumpió a Siwon para que el director no se molestara más.

-Tomaremos un receso de diez minutos, será tu última oportunidad ¿entendido? –advirtió el director.

-Si señor…

-¿Quieres ir a sentarte un rato?  -Siwon se acercó a Su y le sonrió. Ella asintió mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-Siempre es así el primer día, siente que si no sale bien desde el principio no saldrá bien nunca. -Choi señaló a donde el director. –Creo que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar decentemente, me alegra estar trabajando con alguien de SM es como estar entre familia. –Su Jin seguía con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Es mi primer protagónico, tengo miedo de arruinarlo. –Suspiró dejando salir todo el aire contenido.

-Veras que las cosas salen bien, es sólo cuestión de disfrutarlo, sé que lo harás bien, te he visto en tus trabajos anteriores y aunque la presión de ser la actriz principal es una responsabilidad muy grande, cuando aprendes a disfrutar las cosas todo cambia. Además mírate, ya no eres la niña que corría para llegar a clases. –Su Jin por fin levantó su mirada, parecía impresionada.

-Usted…tú…

-No estaba seguro, te conocía por el anuncio de… -Sus ojos se llenaron de amor y relajó sus hombros. -Cuando eras la imagen del cereal Kyuhyun se empeñó en que lo compráramos, le parecías una chica muy linda y decía que él también quería ser así de lindo… ese tonto… -Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo. –Así que durante un año estuvimos comiendo exclusivamente ese desayuno. Y hace un rato que te vi cuando te disculpabas recordé ese día que chocaste contra mí, hiciste exactamente lo mismo, nunca había visto a alguien pedir una disculpa de una manera tan graciosa como tú.

-Yo no sé por qué siempre lo hago. –Su Jin agachó la cabeza, quería esconderse no quería que Siwon la recordara como una chiquilla torpe.

-¡Pero ahora mírate! Has avanzado mucho. Kyuhyun estará contento cuando sepa que tú eres la protagonista del nuevo drama, seguramente no va a querer separarse de la televisión.

Por qué Siwon hablaba tanto de Kyuhyun en menos de cinco minutos ya lo ha mencionado dos veces, Su Jin no creía en esos rumores de que el romance entre ellos dos era verdad, pero esas acciones de Choi decían lo contrario. Estaba un poco celosa.

-¿Ustedes se llevan muy bien no?

-Sí, a veces…creo que molesto demasiado a Kyu y eso a él no le parece.

-Ajá

-¿Te gusta Kyuhyun? –Siwon preguntó lleno de curiosidad

\- ¿Eh? ¡NO! No le veo lo extraordinario por ningún lado… -Su Jin levantó una ceja y cambio la dirección de su mirada

\- ¿No? Vaya, siempre creí que Kyu era del tipo que le gusta a todas las chicas, es muy guapo y su voz es preciosa

\- A ti te gusta ¿No? –Su Jin estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-¡Sí! me gusta y lo quiero mucho, es un hermano para mí.

-Los hermanos no se gustan entre ellos. –Refutó

\- ¡Qué simpática eres! –Choi soltó una carcajada y sus hoyuelos se marcaron, Su Jin quedó hipnotizada frente a él.

-¡Terminó el descanso todos a sus puestos! –Gritó alguien del staff

 

 

. . .

 

El móvil de Kyuhyun sonaba, lo tomó con la esperanza de que el nombre que apareciera en la pantalla fuera el de Siwon.

-¡Amor! ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

\- Nada agendado ¿Por qué? –Revisó su calendario de escritorio.

-Oh muy bien, deberíamos hacer algo, hablaré con los demás para preguntar quién se anima.

-Ok, avísame cualquier cosa. Te amo.  -Colgó


	11. A Man In Love X

A Man In Love III

Segunda Temporada

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

Siwon esperaba afuera del restaurante donde se vería con Kyu. Cuando por fin reconoció aquella sombra abultada por el montón de ropa que llevaba puesta, sus ojos se iluminaban y sus mejillas comenzaban a dolerle por la enorme sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro, dejando a la luz sus preciosos hoyuelos. Estando lo suficientemente  cerca, Kyuhyun descubrió su boca y regresó una sonrisa un tanto tímida pero llena de dulzura a su joven amante.

Choi extendió sus brazos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Kyuhyun cruzara la calle y fuera con él, Kyu bajó la acera teniendo cuidado que ningún carro se acercara, conforme avanzaba la expresión alegre del “caballo” era mayor.

Cuando Kyu llegó a la mitad de la avenida un automóvil apareció de la nada acelerando la velocidad, lanzando al maknae a varios metros de distancia ante los ojos de Siwon, éste corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, sintió como esos escasos segundos parecían una eternidad hasta donde se encontraba Kyu inconsciente pero todavía respirando, Choi pasó una de sus manos por la frente de Kyuhyun, la sangre escurría de sus dedos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el carro se había detenido, fue cuando alguien bajó de él, alguien que conocía.

-¡Qué imagen tan bella! Digna para un drama romántico,… ¿De verdad me creíste tan tonto?  -Dijo el CEO de la SM con un tono de burla mientras caminaba hacia Siwon. –Te lo advertí, te dije que el futuro del chico estaba en tus manos, ahora pagarás tu desobediencia y cargarás con lo que sea que le pase hasta el final de tus días. –Las palabras del CEO golpeaban la cabeza y el corazón de Siwon, su mandíbula se apretó por la rabia que estaba controlando por sostener el cuerpo inerte de Kyuhyun. –Llévenselo, no quiero ver una escena tan patética como esta. –Dos hombres con la complexión igual a la del tipo que lo custodiaba en China se acercaron y lo apartaron del lado de Kyu, los brazos de Siwon se aferraron a él y sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-¡NO! Por el amor de Dios, déjame llevarlo al hospital, llevarlo a un lugar donde puedan atenderlo. ¡Por favor! –Siwon se lanzó a los pies del presidente para suplicarle.

-¡Ustedes qué demonios hacen ahí parados, les dije que se lo llevaran de aquí! Escúchame Choi Siwon, si intentas hacer algo estúpido de nuevo, me aseguraré de que esto se termine y para siempre. No dejaré que el nombre de mi empresa se vaya a la basura por un par de mocosos imbéciles. –Los hombres arrastraron a Siwon hasta la puerta del automóvil y lo lanzaron adentro, desesperadamente intentaba abrir las puertas pero los seguros estaban puestos, su respiración se dificultaba más y su mareo empeoraba, en cualquier momento terminaría por desmayarse, lo último que vio fue como el CEO subía a un nuevo automóvil y dejaba a Kyuhyun tendido a la mitad de la avenida.  

 

 

. . .

 

 

Cuando despertó Su Jin estaban con él, se levantó tan rápido que su cabeza comenzó a doler.

-Tranquilo, no debes moverte así. –Su Jin posó una de sus manos en los pectorales de Siwon y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Kyu…cómo está Kyu…debo ir a verlo…

-Shhhh… ¿De qué hablas?

-Kyu, debo saber cómo está… -Siwon quería incorporarse pero Su Jin no se lo permitía.

-Kyuhyun no está aquí. Siwon, estamos en China ¿recuerdas? Estábamos grabando y de pronto te desvaneciste, el manager fue por el médico, seguramente no tardará.

-Su Jin, dime la verdad… ¿Yo no he salido de China? ¿He estado aquí todos estos días? –Los ojos de Choi se cristalizaban y su voz se quebraba.

-Sí, has estado trabajando desde que llegaste a Beijing, tus días se han resumido en un ir y venir del set al hotel.

-Entonces Kyu… -Siwon rompió el llanto, murmurando algunas cosas que no se entendían muy bien, a veces Su Jin reconocía  entre los sollozos aquel nombre que comenzaba a  odiar.   

 

 

_. . .Kyuhyun . . ._

 

 

La desesperación de no saber de él ahora se manifestaba en sus sueños, pasó el resto del día pensando en eso, después de que el manager y Su Jin se fueron de la habitación, se recostó en la cama mientras se abrazaba a una almohada y hundía su cara en ella como si intentara encontrar la fragancia de Kyuhyun en ella, ese había sido un sueño bastante real, aun dudaba que no lo fuera, preguntó casi diez veces a su manager si Kyu estaba bien a lo que el otro contestaba con lo mismo.

-Lo está, no debes preocuparte, esto terminará pronto…no puedes dejar que tu mente te gane, no si quieres regresar y estar con Kyu de nuevo.

 Tenía tanto miedo de quedarse dormido, no soportaría un sueño tan horrible otra vez, el sólo hecho de pensar que algo malo podía pasarle a Kyu por su culpa mataba una partecita de él y su corazón dolía, no él no permitiría eso, amaba a Kyuhyun y lo protegería sin importar qué o quienes…

La noche caía en Beijing y las luces iluminaban las calles, Su Jin salió al balcón del hotel pensando en el hombre que ocupaba la habitación continua, un hombre tan imponente y poderoso, no creía que podía llorar de la manera en que lo vio hace unas horas ¿Y si realmente estaban enamorados? Cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, sabía bien lo que era sufrir por un amor, estar lejos de esa persona que le da sentido a tu vida.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Entre menos tiempo pasara encerrado en los dormitorios sería mejor. Necesitaba distraerse y Changmin era el más indicado para eso. Además desde la noche del accidente de Siwon no había tenido oportunidad de reunirse con él y creía que le debía una explicación. Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros, le contaría todo si alguien mostraría su apoyo sin duda, ese sería Max.

Su vida parecía plena, estaba locamente enamorado de uno de los hombres más guapos, deseados y sexys de todo el mundo, además de eso era simpático, carismático, dulce, romántico, tonto…perfecto y era solo suyo. El éxito del grupo cada vez crecía más y los conocían en lugares que jamás hubieran pensado, su vida personal en general era una buena vida ¿Podía ser mejor? Sí, es verdad que echaba de menos a Siwon, que cada mañana susurraba un “buenos días” como si él estuviera a su lado, pero sentía que sería ambicioso poder tenerlo todo a la vez, así que aceptaba que su amor estuviera momentáneamente lejos, ya llegaría el tiempo del romance. El sonido de su móvil lo bajó de su nube.

 

-¡Corazón! Te tengo noticias… -Changmin estaba del otro lado del teléfono

-¡oh qué pasa amor mío! –Kyuhyun bromeaba soltando una carcajada

-Los demás chicos tienen asuntos para este fin de semana, así que seremos sólo tú y yo esquiando.

-Vaya, qué lástima,  quería quedar con todos, pero bueno… entonces quedamos como siempre ¿no?

-Yep, de cualquier modo yo te aviso si hay algún cambio de planes, adiós bebé…

-Adiós…

 

Ya se imaginaba la escena de celos que le armaría Siwon, no era para menos, él trabajando a duras jornadas mientras él disfrutaba de un fin de semana con su mejor amigo, en el fondo deseaba que alguno de sus otros amigos y colegas los acompañaran, Choi terminaría por enterarse de que Changmin y él pasaron un fin de semana juntos, solos en un centro de Esquí, era uno de esos puntos que tenían por aclarar entre ellos, así como Siwon se anda paseando por Corea con un montón de mujeres guapas, él de vez en cuando se daba tiempo para salir con sus amigos y aunque le molestaba verlo con tantas chicas hasta ahora no había dicho nada porque en primer lugar sabe que son sus amigas y también compañeras de trabajo y sabía respetar eso, cuestión que parecía Siwon no terminaba de entender y menos cuando se trataba de Max, pensó en el último problema que  tuvieron a causa de eso y que puso en peligro la vida de Siwon, no estaría dispuesto a pasar por eso una vez más y tampoco le agradaba la idea de alejarse de sus amigos por los celos de su pareja, le gustaba mucho la armonía que había entre todos cuando se reunían, pero siempre el carácter posesivo de Siwon provocaba situaciones incomodas.

 

Fue hasta su cama y se abrazó de la almohada, la apretaba con fuerza y la besaba, se sentía tonto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

 

 

_…Te amo tanto Siwon…_

   

 


	12. A Man In Love XI

A Man In Love XI

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)  
::: Super Junior :::

 

El fin de semana llegó, preparó una maleta pequeña, equipada tan sólo con algo de ropa, la suficiente para un par de días. Sus cosas personales, lo más necesario como su PSP, el reproductor de música y el móvil lo llevaba en el bolso de mano. Se encontró con Changmin en el lugar de siempre, dado que sólo disponían de dos días no viajarían muy lejos y optaron por el automóvil del integrante de TVXQ como el mejor transporte.

  
Durante el trayecto se pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido durante el último mes, procuraron no entrar en detalle con respecto a cierto tema, ambos intentaban evitarlo lo más que se pudiera. Cuando la conversación se detenía por algunos minutos Kyuhyun desviaba sus pensamientos hasta cierto muchacho; el dueño de esos hoyuelos que adoraba mirar cada vez que sonreía. Se mantenía atento al móvil, esperando que Siwon en algún momento diera muestras de vida, pero nada. La paciencia no es su fuerte y sabía que en un momento de desesperación terminaría llamándole, sin importar que el otro se molestara.

 

_…Sería más fácil si tú me llamaras…_

 

La reservación en el resort estaba hecha, una pequeña cabaña de estilo rustico con dos habitaciones bien amuebladas y que contaban con todos los servicios necesarios; además chimenea, sala de estar, cocina integral y un amplio cuarto de lavado. Demasiados lujos para disfrutarlos una noche solamente. Como una nota mental Kyuhyun dispuso llevar a Choi a ese u otro lugar parecido y encerrarse con él al menos durante una semana. Cada uno eligió la habitación donde dormiría o mejor dicho, Kyuhyun escogió la habitación de mayor tamaño, dejando al TVXQ en la que tenía la cama más pequeña, éste ni siquiera se molestó en intentar cambiar, sabía que sería algo innecesario. Tantos años de amistad no habían sido tiempo desperdiciado.   
Kyuhyun desempaco y acomodo su ropa en los compartimentos del armario que se encontraba empotrado a una de las paredes de la habitación. Conectó el móvil a la corriente, revisando por enésima vez que el nombre de su novio no apareciera en la pantalla. Suspiró lleno de desánimo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse arrastrar por la negatividad. Pensando así en un montón de excusas y posibles causas que pudiera tener Siwon para en casi tres semanas no haberse comunicado ni una sola vez. Pensaba sí, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que al otro lo tuvieran prácticamente secuestrado en una habitación de un lujoso hotel en Beijing.

  
Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar las telarañas mentales que empezaban a formarse y salió del cuarto, al final el sentido del viaje era alejarse de todo, incluyendo a Siwon. Se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con la imagen de Changmin admirando la vista desde la ventana de la cabaña. Kyuhyun se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. 

-¿Qué te tiene tan fascinado?   
  
-No lo sé, tal vez la nieve o el sol que empieza a ocultarse. –Contestó Changmin acariciando la mano de Kyu que tenía alrededor de la cintura. –Sería maravilloso estar así por siempre… -Kyuhyun se apartó un poco. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Tranquilos, descansando, disfrutando. 

-Sí, sería perfecto. –Por alguna razón esas palabras lo obligaron a pensar en Siwon. Deseaba estar con él en ese momento, ver como caía la tarde y observar la primera estrella de la noche. Sentía que se portaba egoísta por querer eso teniendo a su mejor amigo enfrente. Entonces notó que era esa la palabra clave.

 

 

_“A M I G O”_

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

  
“Los hermanos no se gustan entre ellos”

 

 

  
Su personalidad era parecida a la de él, su sentido de protección, la gran capacidad de lograr que las personas se sintieran seguras a su lado. Desde que pequeña adoró eso, en el mundo sólo existía una persona que le provocaba esa sensación, pero era una persona prohibida para ella. ¿Cuánto hacía ya…siete años? Sí, el mismo tiempo que tenía de conocer a Siwon…de haber tropezado con él, corrigió mentalmente. Se acomodó en la cama, dejando su pie izquierdo fuera de las sábanas, las noches en China estaban resultando más calurosas de lo que le advirtieron. De pronto entre sus pensamientos perdidos una imagen del famoso “WonKyu” cruzó por su mente. Entre sus vagos recuerdos los veía abrazados tiernamente, recordó que en ese entonces no lo interpretó como algo más allá de una sincera amistad, pero la manera dulce y hasta un poco sensual en como Siwon acariciaba la espalda del maknae en esa ocasión ahora la ponía a pensar.

  
No es que en ese entonces le tomara por sorpresa o le extrañaran esas actitudes en Siwon, bien sabido es que él es de esas personas que abrazan y acarician, aun así no era tonta como para no saber lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Cosa distinta era el aceptarlo y resignarse a la idea. 

En su momento negó la situación, pero en el fondo de su corazón reconocía que Kyuhyun era un hombre realmente hermoso, inteligente y talentoso…demasiado perfecto, comparada con él, ella sería nada. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría con Siwon si realmente estuviera enamorado de Kyu? Conocía la diferencia entre ser realista y optimista, aun en su caso ninguna de las dos serviría. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras del CEO, si ese amor fuera tan real como dicen las fans y los medios, el primero en saberlo sería el presidente de la compañía, tal como pasó con el EunHae, a nadie le sorprendió que mantuvieran una relación, muy por el contrario todos en la SM celebraron y felicitaron a la pareja. Pero con Kyuhyun y Siwon la situación era diferente, simplemente se trataba de las fantasías de algunas seguidoras.   
Fue esa la conclusión de Su Jin y la única teoría con la que estaba de acuerdo. Dejó escapar un último suspiro, la jornada de grabación se volvía cada vez más pesada y las horas de sueño disminuían, había que aprovecharlas a su máximo.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

Si las cosas seguían así terminaría por volverse loco, habían pasado dos noches desde que tuvo ese horrible sueño, mismas noches que no lograba mantenerse dormido por al menos una hora sin que un sobresalto lo despertara, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y su mente más. Daba vueltas al asunto intentando encontrar una solución, pensaba en momentos desesperados terminar con el contrato del drama y regresar a Corea, pero sabía que de hacerlo las consecuencias serían peores.   
Afortunadamente para él, Teddy le hacía compañía y lograba tranquilizarlo cuando lo necesitaba, sin embargo todo se venía abajo durante la noche, cuando todo estaba callado y oscuro, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban y todas esas imágenes en las que veía como Kyuhyun sufría a causa suya lo atacaban clavándose en su cabeza provocándole fuertes punzadas.

  
La gente de la producción les otorgaría un descanso para el fin de semana y a pesar que deseaba trabajar y distraerse, su cuerpo exigía un receso o se desmayaría de nuevo en cualquier momento. Su atractivo rostro mostraba los efectos del cansancio y necesitaba estar fresco para lo que restaba de grabaciones. Estaba tan presionado que no había recordado hasta ese momento que faltaba una semana para que el resto de los chicos se unieran con él en China para comenzar con las promociones de Super Junior M, sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Al fin, después de casi un mes podría estar junto a Kyu y asegurarse por sí mismo que estaba bien. Deseaba tanto envolverlo en sus brazos y llenarse de su dulce aroma, tal vez besarlo un par de veces, pero tan sólo con verlo estaría contento. En ese instante no pedía nada más. 

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a correr, acompañado por una escolta que lo observaba a lo lejos para verificar que no alterara los planes del CEO, realizó el ejercicio hasta que pudo. Cuando regresó al hotel, mientras se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con Su Jin.

 

-¡Buen día, Su! –Dijo esbozando esa sonrisa que fulminaba la cordura de ella.  
-Oh, oppa. Buen día. ¿Te has despertado tan temprano? ¿No deberías aprovechar estos días y dormir un poco más? –Lo que Su Jin no sabía era que lo que él menos deseaba era dormir.   
-Estoy muy bien, además no había tenido tiempo de hacer un poco de ejercicio. –Su Jin lo miró con un poco de incredulidad. ¿Acaso podía tener un mejor cuerpo que ese? Pudo sentir que el color subía a sus mejillas luego de pensar eso.   
-Oppa. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos juntos?   
-Hmmm sería una buena idea, te importa si subo y me doy una ducha rápida, mientras puedes esperarme en el restaurant del hotel.   
-Está bien, buscaré algún lugar cómodo para los dos.

 

Parecía que ese sería un buen día, observo de nuevo su móvil. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo y aprovecharía al máximo la oportunidad que le estaban regalando. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro luego de ver una foto capturada por una fan, en la que se veía a Kyuhyun abrazando a Changmin mientras disfrutaban de un fin de semana en un lujoso resort. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Siwon al ver esa foto? Lo descubriría muy pronto. 


	13. A Man In Love XII

A Man In Love XII

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

No recordaba una desesperación tan profunda, un odio tan fuerte, simplemente ya no se reconocía.

 

-Siempre salen a ese tipo de paseos juntos, ¿verdad? –Siwon asintió con una expresión relajada, dando un sorbo a su café. –Es curioso que sea más cercano a él que a ustedes. Debería ser lo contrario ¿No crees?

-Supongo que sería lo más normal. –Siwon descansó la taza sobre la mesa y limpio la comisura de sus labios elegantemente. –Gracias por la compañía, Su. Iré a mi habitación para descansar un rato. –Se puso de pie y abandonó el restaurant.

-Lo hiciste muy fácil, oppa. –Susurró Su Jin, mientras una sonrisa triunfal atravesaba su hermoso rostro.

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

Después de llegar a la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Con trabajo se acercó a la cama, comenzaba a marearse y aunque la molesta sensación llevaba ya varios días fastidiándolo, esa mañana fue más intenso. Intentaba, deseaba no pensar, pero entre más esfuerzo hacía, la imagen aparecía dentro de su cabeza, peor aún, nuevas imágenes se proyectaban. ¿Qué había pasado antes y después de ese abrazo? ¿Por qué Kyuhyun se veía como si no le importara que estuviera tan lejos, que llevaran tanto tiempo separado? Mientras él estaba muriendo por tan sólo abrazarlo y llenarse de su singular aroma.

Las densas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, dejando húmedos caminos sobre ellas, mordía su labio inferior para retenerlas, pero el dolor no ayudó, logrando únicamente que un fino hilo de sangre resbalara por su rasposa y varonil barbilla.

Durante casi un mes se aferró a la última noche que pasaron juntos, a las palabras que Kyuhyun le regaló aquella vez, recordando el placer que sintió cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos después de esa temporada separados, viviendo con la dulce lujuria que le producía el recuerdo de esa noche en la que Kyuhyun se entregó a él como pocas veces lo hacía. Ambos sabían que serían tiempos difíciles estando separados, Siwon por su parte conocía los planes del presidente de la SM. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él estuviera en China? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en contarle a Kyu que su relación era algo imposible o inventar que Siwon mantenía una relación con una mujer?

Pudo sentir como todo eso se desmoronaba, su corazón dolía, sentía ganas de gritar, de correr, deseaba estrellar sus puños contra la pared hasta que el dolor mitigara la desesperación que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, mientras parecía que su boca se secaba cada segundo. Y sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo en posición fetal, agarrando y mordiendo la almohada con todas sus fuerzas para silenciar sus gritos y sollozos, hasta que su mente se quedó en blanco, no supo más de él.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

Regresaron a la cabaña pasado un rato, comenzaba a atardecer y preferían sólo esquiar durante la mañana ese día, tenían otros planes para la tarde y noche, primero irían a vagar por ahí buscando algo delicioso para comer hasta que los dos tuvieran que regresar rodando al resort, más tarde pasarían la velada delante de la chimenea acompañados por una gran copa de vino.

Eran exigentes para la comida, no se trataba de encontrar el restaurant más grande y lujoso, bastaba con un lugar agradable y una comida digna de Dioses, con eso se conformarían y así fue. Llegaron hasta un pequeño local donde ordenaron todo lo que se les antojó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el lugar pronto se viera repleto de fans y curiosos que buscaban ver a los cantantes. Se dieron el lujo de posar para las cámaras y firmar algunos autógrafos, la dueña del local estaba complacida con eso, varios de los que estaban ahí se acercaron a las mesas para ordenar los platillos que momentos antes habían pedido los jóvenes.

Satisfechos y felices caminaron hasta el resort, la idea de rodar hasta allá no parecía tan mala, o tal vez si, pensando en lo llenos que estaban, podría tener consecuencias muy malas. Así que siguieron caminando mientras bromeaban y platicaban. Entraron a la habitación y Kyuhyun se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala soltando un gemido que expresó su cansancio. Changmin se ocupó de encender la chimenea y buscar lo necesario para la última actividad del día.

El integrante de TVXQ descorchó la botella de vino y sirvió las dos copas, llevándolas hasta la sala, extendió una de ellas a Kyuhyun e hicieron un brindis.

-Estás feliz Kyu…

-Sí, la estoy pasando bastante bien.

-No, no me refiero a este momento, estás feliz con él. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, parece que tienen más vida, brillan más. –Kyuhyun se sonrojó, sabía que era verdad. Estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado del hombre más atractivo, galante, educado y fascinante del mundo, le abrumaba un poco el hecho de que Siwon fuera tan perfecto, muchas veces pensó que no lo merecía. Sin embargo adoraba saber que ese hombre le pertenecía.

-La verdad es que si, nunca me había sentido tan completo…-La voz de Kyu estaba ronca y un poco quebrada.

-¿Entonces por qué esa actitud de ahora? –Changmin pudo ver como un dolor invadió a Kyuhyun.

-Yo, lo extraño. –Kyu escondió su mirada dirigiéndola a la alfombra.

-¿Es eso? –Changmin sonrío compasivo. – ¿No se han comunicado desde que se fue a China? –Kyuhyun asintió. -¿Has intentado llamarle? -Kyuhyun de inmediato observó a su amigo.

-¡NO! No podría, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo, sabes cómo es con esos asuntos.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que debe tener algún momento libre por la noche o en medio de las grabaciones.

-Supongo… -El puño de Kyu se tensó y mordió su labio, comenzaba a sentir ese cosquillo que da antes de llorar. –Es … si él quisiera hablarme ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Crees que está molesto? ¿Pasó algo la última vez que se vieron? –Kyuhyun recordó lo que hicieron esa noche… sí, había pasado que hicieron el amor como un par de locos desesperados, pero definitivamente eso no pudo haber hecho enojar a Siwon.

-Lo note algo preocupado, quería que escapáramos o algo así. Fue después de su junta con el CEO. Creo que no quería viajar a Beijing.

-Entiendo. ¡Tienes que llamarlo Cho Kyuhyun! ¿Qué harás si él no puede llamarte?

-Pero…

-No, no aceptaré una respuesta negativa, debes hablar con él, decirle que lo extrañas.-Kyuhyun llenó sus pulmones y después dejó salir el aire en un extenso suspiro.

-Está bien, pero necesitaré apoyo.

-Sabes que estoy contigo, amigo.

-¿Quién habla de ti? Necesitaré más vino. –Changmin lanzó una mirada al Evil Maknae y terminó soltando una carcajada.

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

Casi a eso de las 2:00 am las mejillas de Kyuhyun tenían un ligero color escarlata, Max no había bebido mucho, pero su rostro también mostraba los efectos del alcohol. Tambaleándose fue hasta la habitación de Kyuhyun por el móvil. Parpadeando para ver la hora y al notar lo tarde que era supuso que Choi estaría dormido o por lo menos descansando de su jornada de grabaciones. Cuando regresó a la sala, Kyu estaba dormitando sobre el respaldo del sillón. Fue hasta él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Aaaandaa! Prometiste que lo llamarías. –Le mostró el celular a Cho.

-Naaaah, quiero dormir…

-Kyuhyun, no eres un hombre de palabra. -Los ojos de Kyuhyun se abrieron al escuchar eso y le arrebató el teléfono a Max. No alcanzaba a distinguir los nombres, los símbolos se movían demasiado, agitó el teléfono para que dejara de hacer eso, pero se dio cuenta que lo que estaba mal era él. Estaba borracho. Por fin se encontró con el nombre de Siwon y lo llamó.

-Siwonnie, ¡SIWONNIE! ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa? Te extraño, te extraño mucho. Ni siquiera me has llamado, ¡te odio Choi Siwon, te odio!. –El tono de voz de Kyuhyun se convirtió en gritos llenos de tristeza, era como un niño pequeño que reclamaba eso que le habían arrebatado. –Siwonnie, no tardes mucho. Siwonnie…te amo…

 

 

 

 

_“Usted ha alcanzado el límite del mensaje de voz”_

 

               

 


	14. A Man In Love XIII

A Man In Love XIII

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

 

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, deseaba desaparecer todo su dolor, quería verlo sonreír feliz. Su corazón dolía cuando lo veía sollozar entre sus brazos, lo dejó descansar en ellos hasta que el castaño se quedó dormido. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para apaciguar el sufrimiento del hombre que ama.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Golpeó su cabeza un par de veces con su mano derecha, el dolor era casi insoportable y pesaba, en cualquier momento explotaría, fue lo que pensó. No recordaba claramente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sobre la mesa pudo ver las botellas de vino, todo indicaba que se trató de una larga velada.

Se incorporó poco a poco, extrañado del silencio miró a todos lados sin encontrar el rastro de su amigo, pronto un aroma hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y con él un sentimiento de nostalgia. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el olor a café llenó sus fosas nasales, respiró profundo para intentar librarse de las lágrimas aún no derramadas.

-Buenos días, amor… -Dijo un sonriente y fresco Changmin, tan contrastante a Kyuhyun quien con un trabajo casi sobre humano se mantenía sentado en el sofá.

-Buenos…

-¿Resaca? –Changmin se acercó para ofrecerle una taza de café humeante.

-Eso parece… -Susurró para luego dar un gran sorbo a la taza de café. –No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó anoche.

-“Come back to me”…

-¿Qué?    -El integrante de Super Junior entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender el comentario de su amigo.

-Lo repetiste toda la noche hasta que te quedaste dormido.

-¿¡De verdad!?

-Yep . –Aun si no lo deseaba, Changmin no lograba contener la risa ante los gestos de Kyuhyun, el cual puso una cara horrorizada después de escuchar las cosas que hizo mientras el alcohol hacía de las suyas.

-Eso es… yo no… fue él… me insistió…

 

 

_. . . Algunas semanas antes . . ._

 

 

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una joya del cine americano, quiero que la veamos juntos. ¿Podemos Kyu? ¡¿Podemos?!

-Choi Siwon… me niego rotundamente a ver una película con semejante título y más si es contigo.

-Pero…

-¡NO! Y es mi última palabra. –El gesto resignado y acongojado del “pony” conmovió al maknae, pero no, no pensaba ceder ante una petición tan cursi. -¡No y No!

-Está bien Kyuhyun, no lo haremos si no quieres. –El más joven se sintió culpable al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amado novio, sobre todo por el tono de voz tan serio y formal que utilizó. En la relación se podía decir que Siwon era siempre el que se salía con la suya, siempre, desde el principio.

-¡Vale, Ya!... Veámosla juntos…

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y llegando al final de la película Siwon se percató de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kyuhyun.

-K… Kyu… ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Contestó el otro con la voz quebrada.

-Oh Kyunni… De verdad estás llorando, lo lamento. No imagine que te afectaría tanto.

-¿Quién diablos está afectado?

-Vamos mi amor, no es necesario fingir… Ven…ven… -Siwon tomó a Kyuhyun entre sus brazos y lo mantuvo ahí hasta el final de la película. El mayor sentía como se contraía el cuerpo de Kyuhyun cuando éste sollozaba en silencio.

-Wonni, prométeme que si algún día viajas en el tiempo no cometerás una tontería como el personaje de la película.

-Lo prometo.

-Y también prométeme que volverás a mi cuando yo te lo pida.

-Eso no necesito prometértelo. No importa qué ni quién. Yo siempre volveré a tu lado, aun si tú no lo deseas. Seré como un veneno sin cura, entraré dentro de ti…hasta calar tus huesos y nunca podrás librarte de mí.  

-Ahhh~ Siwon… entonces ven y lléname de ti hasta lo más profundo. –Susurró Kyuhyun con la voz cargada de sensualidad y jadeando cerca de los labios de Siwon, apresando su corbata con una de sus manos atrayéndolo hacia él, al mismo tiempo intentaba aflojarla para desprenderla de su cuello, terminando así con su perfecta imagen.

Siwon tomó a Kyuhyun y lo levantó para después acomodarlo sobre sus piernas, Kyu se abrazó a él dejando su blanquecino cuello a unos centímetros de la boca del otro, permitiendo que su olor lo invadiera, se movía cadenciosa y sensualmente sobre esas fuertes piernas incitando a que su amante lo tomara lo más rápido que pudiera. Sin embargo los planes de Siwon diferían a los del maknae, por su parte él deseaba prolongar el momento de poseerlo, deseaba saciarse de ese cuerpo, memorizar cada parte, cada poro, cada lunar.

-Kyu… -Jadeó excitado.

-Hyung, hazme el amor como jamás lo has hecho con nadie… -El moreno estaba seguro de algo. Si Kyuhyun continuaba hablando con ese tono y gimiendo cada vez que terminaba una frase acabaría por correrse sin haber iniciado el acto.

Pasados unos minutos el televisor se apagó automáticamente y la habitación quedó completamente obscura, Siwon recostó a Kyuhyun sobre el sofá de piel negra, ya sin la corbata puesta antes de que sus manos hicieran lo propio con la camisa, Kyuhyun lo interrumpió y sus dedos se apoderaron de los botones para irlos desabotonando uno a uno mirando atentamente la piel bronceada que se descubría al desabrocharla, mordió su labio inferior al sentir el tacto de uno de los abdominales contra la piel de su mano. Se incorporó para besar esos hombros fuertes y sensuales ahora libres de cualquier prenda, con suavidad mordió uno de ellos haciendo que Siwon arqueara su espalda majestuosamente, el castaño se sintió orgulloso ante ese gesto de placer.

-Te amo Sr. Choi, te amo demasiado…

-Y yo a ti… te amé desde la primera vez que te vi. –Con violencia Siwon estampó sus labios con los de Kyuhyun, como si quisiera alimentarse de esa carnosidad y suavidad, la excitación comenzaba a volverlo loco, sabía que tenía que controlarse antes de que le arrancara los labios al otro, pero sus labios exigían más de ese delicioso sabor. Kyuhyun respondía apasionadamente a cada caricia y besos regalados por Siwon, disfrutaba la humedad de la lengua de Choi, del ligero dolor que dejaban las mordidas que le daba cuando lo besaba, se deshacía de placer. Gemía, jadeaba, se movía, acariciaba, besaba, amaba.

Siwon desprendió la camiseta del cuerpo de Kyuhyun, observó con detenimiento su tersa y lechosa piel, deslizo sus manos por su pecho, acariciando suavemente el par de pezones rosados que lo adornaban, suspiró cuando vio que su respiración se agitaba, luego clavó suavemente sus uñas en las caderas del joven, le fascinaba mirar la reacción inmediata de su piel, como se enrojecía   dejando   sus marcas sobre ella, marcas que indicaban que aquel hombre le pertenecía, que era suyo y de nadie más. Sabía que sólo él podía ver ese cuerpo húmedo, sus ojos suplicantes, que los gemidos de Kyuhyun solo sonaban para él, era su espalda la que arañaba salvajemente. Pero sobre todo, lo que más amaba era escucharlo decir su nombre.

 

 

_…Siwon…_

 

 

Ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba, amándose tan sólo con sus manos y labios, besando la piel expuesta en ese momento. No parecía tan necesaria la penetración, aunque ciertamente el miembro de Siwon anhelaba hundirse en el interior de Kyuhyun, al igual Kyu deseaba sentirlo dentro de él y saborear ese placer que sólo él podía darle. Fueron varias las semanas que pasaron separados después del accidente de Choi, se necesitaban mutuamente y esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos antes de que él se fuera a grabar el drama a Beijing. Tenían que aprovecharlo y lo estaban haciendo.

Siwon lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargo para llevarlo hasta la habitación, pero Kyuhyun se negó, veía aquello como una pérdida de tiempo, estaba tan ansioso que como pudo se zafó del abrazo quedado frente a su amante.

-No tengo tiempo para estas cosas Choi, hazlo aquí.

Lanzó a Siwon contra el sofá dejándolo un poco aturdido, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y como desesperado busco la entrepierna de Siwon, comenzó a repartir caricias sobre el pantalón que llevaba puesto, Siwon no lograba coordinar sus palabras, el placer de verlo tan animado y apasionado lo tenía tonto, pero su cuerpo sí que reaccionaba, su considerable erección lo ponía en evidencia ante el maknae. Después de liberarlos de las prendas, con sus blancas manos, Kyuhyun atrapó aquel miembro erecto y punzante, levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado al ver el rostro del moreno, su boca entreabierta, ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada lo enloquecieron. Se inclinó sobre la entrepierna de Siwon e introdujo el delicioso manjar a su boca, lo lamía con destreza haciendo trabajo especial en la punta, con ligeros círculos lamía para después engullirlo por completo, con una de sus manos agilizaba el movimiento, mientras que la otra acariciaba el par de testículos, provocando que los jadeos de Siwon incrementaran.

-Kyu, si sigues…

-No, todavía no…

Kyuhyun deseaba sentir a Siwon dentro de él, pero también anhelaba hacer cosas que hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad, dudando por un momento en hacerlo, al final se decidió. Se desprendió de la extensión de Choi y subió hasta sus labios, con lágrimas de placer Siwon lo miró, entendió que le preguntaba algo con la mirada, pero no estaba seguro de qué era, frunció un poco el ceño ante la confusión y de nuevo Kyuhyun bajó hasta sus piernas.

-Levanta tus caderas – Siwon obedeció de inmediato y Kyu jaló el pantalón para dejarlo completamente desnudo. Su labio dolía, necesitaba encontrar algo más para poder morder porque aquello ya lo empezaba a lastimar, aun así le parecía sumamente excitante. No siempre tienes al gran Choi Siwon a disposición tuya, aun si eres su novio, por lo regular él es quien lleva las riendas de la relación, pero en esta ocasión simplemente se estaba dejando llevar y Kyuhyun lo disfrutaba.

Kyu recostó a su amante sobre el sofá y se metió entre sus piernas, Siwon estaba sonrojado, apenado, pudo haber reído en ese momento, pero ya tendría oportunidad más adelante, le recordaría lo bien que se veía estando abajo.

Kyuhyun lo abrazaba y besaba, mientras una de sus piernas se iba colando entre los muslos del otro.

-¿Qué pasa… si esta noche soy yo el que te lleva al paraíso? – Susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Ahh… Kyu… Si, te quiero dentro…

-Lámelo. – ordenó el maknae acercando un dedo a los labios de Siwon, lo deslizó sensualmente por sus labios hasta que lo apresó entre ellos. Lo lamía suavemente, Kyuhyun se excito aún más al recordar lo bien que se sentía sentir la lengua de su novio recorriendo su miembro, los excelentes orales que hace. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mojado Kyu llevo su dedo hasta la entrada de Siwon, estaba tan apretada, seguramente porque jamás nadie había invadido aquella zona tan íntima del cantante. Por fin dentro Kyuhyun movía suavemente para no lastimarlo, procurando meterlo hasta lo más profundo y sacarlo casi por completo para lubricarlo mejor, consideró que estaba listo para recibir un segundo dedo y lo introdujo con cuidado, Siwon arqueó su cuerpo al experimentar la sensación, de momento no podía decir que era agradable, pero no se sentía mal. Con más velocidad Kyuhyun se movía dentro de él, pasó un par de veces cerca de la próstata de Won, dejando un rastro de placentera ansiedad, deseaba que llegara hasta esa zona, pero también sabía que eso significaría el final.

Estando lo suficientemente dilatado Kyuhyun abrió un poco más las piernas de Siwon, para los dos esa sería la primera vez en esas posiciones y Siwon estaba un poco nervioso, tomo las manos de Kyuhyun y le pidió que lo mirará.

-No te apresures, no pienso irme a ningún lado, hazlo con cuidado.

-Si es muy doloroso para ti, dímelo y me detendré.

-Soportaré, soy muy fuerte. – Sonrió y regalo esa preciosa imagen de sus hoyuelos a Kyuhyun.

-Te amo… - Y poco a poco Kyu se fue hundiendo en él, Siwon por su parte se tensó al sentirlo dentro y ejerció presión sobre el miembro de Kyuhyun, gruñó un poco al sentirlo. –Choi, relájate…

Ya un poco más relajado y adaptado Siwon disfrutaba del placer que le brindaba Kyuhyun, era maravilloso sentir sus caderas chocar contra sus nalgas, sentir como la virilidad de Kyuhyun entraba y salía de él, a veces con fuerza y otras más con calma, la deliciosa sensación que experimentaba cuando el maknae tocaba su punto G, necesitaba tocarse, su mano comenzó a acariciarse rápidamente, pero cuando Kyuhyun puso atención en lo que hacía le ordenó que se detuviera, lo que parecía más bien una tortura y viniendo de él no se podía interpretar como otra cosa.

 

-Jamás te pedí…ahh… que te tocaras… no quiero…hmmm… que te corras todavíaaah…

-Pero..¡¡ahhhh!! Kyu… lo necesito…

-No… tú…mhhhe necesitas…ahhh mii… -Y sin más salió del cuerpo de Siwon, con trabajo se acomodó sobre él y tomo su hombría para acomodarla entre sus nalgas.

-Pero Kyu, aun no te he…

-¡Cállate, no ves que quiero sentirte ahora! -Siwon sentía como era envuelto por una cálida y humedecida cavidad, Kyu se ayudaba del respaldo del sofá para subir y bajar mientras se auto penetraba y Choi gozaba la imagen, el   cabello húmedo de Kyuhyun se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones, los jadeos de Kyu eran más fuertes que de costumbre y entre palabras que no lograba distinguir muy bien alcanzaba a escuchar como entre gemidos pronunciaba su nombre. Kyu tomó su miembro para masturbarse, sabía que estaba próximo a terminar, Siwon miraba atento, deseaba presenciar el momento en el que Kyu se corriera y dejara salir todo su liquido sobre su pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su deseo se cumpliera y casi al mismo tiempo él también llegó al clímax, dejándose ir dentro del cuerpo de su joven amante.

Fatigados, quedaron rendidos sobre el sofá negro, abrazados y con los cuerpos calientes y húmedos, se besaron tiernamente hasta que los ojos de Kyu comenzaron a hacerse pesados y terminaron por hundirlo en el mundo de los sueños. Ahora sí, sin que se opusiera Siwon Lo llevó cargando hasta la habitación y lo dejó en la cama cubriéndolo con una manta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, faltaba una hora y media para que Teddy lo recogiera y lo llevara al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que lo llevaría a Beijing, con todo el dolor que le implicaba dejar a su pequeña estrella dormido se dispuso a entrar a la ducha, ya podría dormir durante el viaje. Además entre más pronto saliera menor sería la culpabilidad que sentía de ocultarle cosas a Kyu. Se acercó hasta él para besar su frente.

Una hora más tarde, Siwon abandonó el departamento, suspirando ante la duda de lo que pasaría las siguientes semanas.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

De vuelta al presente y con ese maldito dolor de cabeza, Kyuhyun escuchó el sonido del móvil de su amigo, Changmin salió de la lujosa cabaña para atender la llamada. Unos minutos más tarde regresó para decirle que debía regresar urgentemente a Seúl, un problema con una de las canciones del nuevo disco había surgido y tendrían que volver a grabarla.

 

-¿Quieres regresar conmigo o deseas terminar tu fin de semana aquí? – Kyuhyun se lo pensó por un momento, si no regresaba con Changmin tendría que regresar solo y eso implicaría llamar a alguien para que fuera a recogerlo, pero también era verdad que el hecho de regresar a los dormitorios no lo animaba mucho. Al final aceptó quedarse en el resort, Changmin agradeció su decisión, de lo contrario hubiera interferido con sus planes.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Algunas horas más tarde el integrante de TVXQ llegó hasta un lujoso hotel ubicado en Beijing, fue realmente oportuno toparse con Siwon a la salida del edificio en ese preciso momento.

Su mirada no era la misma de siempre, no era esa mirada cálida y conciliadora de otras veces, era una mirada cargada de furia y resentimiento, creyó por un momento que se lanzaría sobre él y le rompería la cara, pero logró calmar su ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Siwon con molestia

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Choi.

-No puedo. Soy vigilado por cuatro, diez, veinte, no sé cuántos sujetos, no puedo hacer nada sin avisar a esos malditos. Es mejor que me digas a qué diablos has venido ¿quieres restregarme que Kyu está contigo? Ya lo sabía, gracias.

-No sé qué rayos estás diciendo, pero tal vez sí, he venido a decir que Kyu está conmigo, pero no como yo quisiera. No sé a qué viene todo esto Siwon, somos amigos, colegas. Yo no te he hecho ningún mal.

-¿En serio? – Siwon se carcajeó sarcásticamente. –Vi las fotos, tú y él en uno de sus paseos… Kyuhyun es ingenuo, pero yo no. Yo sé que tú lo ves como algo más que un simple amigo y has encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para quedarte con él.

-Me decepcionas, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente. – En ese momento Siwon no pudo controlar más su enojo y se lanzó contra Changmin atinando a dar un puñetazo en su rostro tirándolo al suelo. –Serás… -Dijo Changmin limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su labio. Levantándose con agilidad Changmin logró golpear a Siwon en su pómulo izquierdo provocando una ligera cortada. Algunos curiosos intentaban averiguar quiénes eran los protagonistas de la pelea, Siwon sabía que en nada ayudaría armar un escándalo y dando media se dirigía de nuevo al hotel, antes de que llegara muy lejos Changmin lo llamó.

 

-Espero no te arrepientas de esta tontería, para él sólo existes tú. Ayer lo vi llorar entre mis brazos mientras te llamaba, pero si no vas por él, entonces sí que intentaré arrebatártelo.

 

 

. . .

 

 

Desde lejos Su Jin observaba atenta, no era una coincidencia que Changmin y Siwon pelearan, eso definitivamente era un triángulo amoroso, sonrió satisfecha, las cosas se acomodaban a su favor, ahora que Kyuhyun estaba con Max, ella entraría en escena para consolar a Siwon.

 

-Ya casi eres mío… oppa…


	15. A Man In Love XIV

A Man In Love XIV

 

(Siwon x Kyuhyun:: WonKyu)

::: Super Junior :::

 

 

_Debe ser romántico, pasar una semana entera encerrado en una lujosa cabaña junto al hombre que amas, disfrutando un buen vino, recibiendo el calor del fuego de la chimenea y el de su cuerpo._

 

Cho Kyuhyun es una persona perseverante, es lo que ha aprendido en esta vida. La constancia trae recompensas, así fue cuando se preparó antes de ser el famoso integrante de Super Junior, aun ya formando parte de la agrupación se esforzó para que los demás le tuvieran cierto respeto, de igual manera logró sobrevivir a ese aparatoso accidente automovilístico. Por eso no planeaba darse por vencido, no cuando el destino parecía haberle puesto delante el más grande y maravilloso regalo. Choi Siwon.

 

De pronto todo se obscureció.

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

¿Cómo y cuándo llegó a aquella habitación? No se trataba de la habitación de la cabaña, una intensa luz blanca lo cegó por un momento ¿Podría ser el cielo? 

 

-¿Estoy muerto? 

 

Una suave risa se escuchó desde algún punto del cuarto. –No todavía-. Contestó un elegante hombre con anteojos. De piel morena y cabello negro.  Tan parecido al de su novio. –Soy el doctor Oh Soo, supongo que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió. Al parecer mientras esquiabas  perdiste el control, y uno de tus tobillos salió afectado, no es de cuidado, en un par de semanas estará como nuevo, sólo debes dejar que baje la inflamación y no habrá mayor problema. 

 

Demasiada información para tan pocos segundos.

 

-¿Doctor?

-Lo siento, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar muy rápido. Estás en la enfermería del resort. Hay un montón de jovencitas esperando allá afuera, están preocupadas por tu salud, sería bueno salir a decirles que estás bien. Volveré enseguida. 

 

Al menos las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, ahora comprendía el dolor que lo estuvo fastidiando unos minutos antes. Mentalmente y en silencio analizó todo lo que le dijo Oh Soo… _“no es de cuidado, en un par de semanas estará como nuevo”_ ¡UN PAR DE SEMANAS! Imposible, las presentaciones con Super Junior M comenzarían en tres días, esto no debería estar pasando. Una mano sería aceptable, un dedo, lo que fuera.  ¿Cómo bailaría con un tobillo inflamado? Llevó sus manos a su rostro intentando calmarse. Peor aún, si no viajaba a Beijing en tres días ¿hasta cuándo se encontraría con Siwon?

Respiró profundo.

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

Sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante del hotel, Siwon bebía con paciencia una taza de café americano. Simplemente no existían palabras para describir su ánimo, molesto parecía poco. Una delicada mano acarició su hombro derecho. 

 

 

-¡Oppa! ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –Preguntó Su Jin con una sonrisa inocente.         

-¡Suji! Claro, me haría bien una plática contigo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Nada en realidad, tan sólo estoy estresado por las grabaciones, no he dormido muy bien y en pocos días estaré en promoción con los demás chicos. –Contestó relajando su espalda.

-Ya veo… podríamos salir a pasear, hoy es tu día libre ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero no me apetece andar por la calle.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué te gustaría  hacer entonces?

-¿Qué tal quedarnos aquí y hablar solamente?

-Si es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. Pero… tal vez, sería mejor que alguien revisara ese golpe, podría ponerse peor. –Su Jin aprovechó el comentario para tocar la mejilla de Siwon.

Siwon apartó la mano de Su Jin y presionó un poco contra su piel, percibiendo el ligero ardor en su pómulo izquierdo. Al final el golpe resultó ser más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Ahora tendría que pensar en una excusa para justificarlo.

-¿Oppa? –Choi se centró de nuevo en la joven.

-Lo siento Su, he estado algo distraído últimamente. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo que sea.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

-Yo… -Su Jin bajó su mirada y guardó silencio-. Hubo una vez, me enamore de un hombre prohibido para mí. –Los hermosos labios de Su Jin se torcieron con una amarga sonrisa.

-Lo siento si te hice recordar algo triste.

-Era demasiado joven, además una chica de campo que no sabe nada del mundo exterior se limita a apreciar lo poco que tiene cerca, tal vez era algo normal. Se trataba de mi hermano, es hijo de mi padre nada más.  Según sé, cuando mi madre  se casó con ese hombre, oppa ya tenía seis años. Sin embargo crecimos y nos criamos juntos, después cuando él creció viajó a Seúl para conseguir trabajo y mantenernos a mamá y a mí.  

-Es como la historia de un drama.

-Nunca lo pensé así. –Sonrió ella.

-¡Qué tonto soy! No te he preguntado si deseas beber algo.

-Un café estaría bien. 

 

 

La tarde continuó entre plática y plática, por momentos el cantante lograba alejar sus pensamientos del bello castaño que tenía por novio, hasta que algunos comentarios de nuevo arrastraban sus pensamientos hacia él.

Quería confiar en él, lo amaba, sí… lo amaba con locura, jamás había estado tan enamorado al grado de  parecer un tonto, de poner en riesgo su propia vida. Kyuhyun era su todo, no existía nada más que lo hiciera feliz como lo hacía él. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle toda su vida, su paciencia, su amor. TODO. Porque sí, porque lo ama. Estaba seguro de todo eso. 

 

 

Lamentable es que una relación de “pareja” siempre incluya a más de dos personas, paradójicamente. Siwon conocía los sentimientos de Kyu, en otro momento pudo haber dudado de éstos, pero ahora no.

 

 

_“Ayer lo vi llorar entre mis brazos mientras te llamaba, pero si no vas por él, entonces sí que intentaré arrebatártelo.”_

 

 

Las palabras de Changmin resonaban en su cabeza, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse portado cómo lo hizo con el integrante de TVXQ pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan frustrado como las últimas semanas. Confiaba en el amor de Kyuhyun, pero dudaba de sus propios sentimientos hacia el castaño. De pronto parecía no ser tan importante para él ¿estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su actual vida con tal de estar junto al hombre que ama?

 

 

 

_“Si algún día todo esto me impidiera estar contigo, lo dejaría. Las cosas materiales se van, incluso el amor de las fans…”_

 

_“Esta es mi promesa, estaré contigo pase lo que pase y te cuidaré de todo.”_

 

 

_“Choi Si Won, Yo te amo, te amo…”_

 

 

La imagen de Kyuhyun recostado sobre su pecho, acariciando sus manos  susurrando un _te amo_ fueron como una bocanada de esperanza para Siwon. 

 

 

-Oppa… ¿Pasa algo?

-Muchas gracias, Su. Ha sido bueno hablar con una _amiga._ Me disculpo.  Recordé que hay un asunto personal muy importante y debo atenderlo ahora mismo. La próxima vez te invitaré a almorzar y seguiremos con esta conversación ¿vale? – Giñó y salió corriendo del restaurante. En sus ojos se pudo notar el brillo de siempre, la alegría que lo caracteriza. Choi Siwon estaba de vuelta.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

Estúpido Siwon, estúpido resort, estúpido drama, estúpido Dr. Oh Soo y su parecido con Siwon, ¡ah sí!  Estúpido Siwon…

 

 

 

Con cuidado para no lastimar más su tobillo, Kyuhyun se incorporó en la pequeña camita de la enfermería, jamás le han gustado las camas pequeñas, es por eso que ama -y tanto- la cama Queen size de Won, adora poder dormir sin preocuparse de caer por uno de los lados o golpear a su pareja por la mala costumbre de moverse mientras duerme, por no mencionar las cosas que se pueden hacer en ella durante los momentos íntimos. 

 

 

Kyuhyun respiró. No era el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas. El cosquilleo en su rostro anunciaba a las lágrimas que amenazaban rodar por sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos inhalando y exhalado un par de veces para librarse de ellas, no pretendía parecer un niñito llorón ante el doctor.

Su lucha interna no cesaba, por un lado su instinto decía que algo iba mal con Siwon, tanto distanciamiento de su parte no era algo normal, pero en los momentos de desesperación como en el que se encontraba ahora, lo único que deseaba era sentir los protectores brazos de Siwon rodeando su cuerpo y al notarse solo y abandonado, era inevitable pensar que aquella relación no tenía futuro. 

 

 

_…Estúpido Siwon…_

 

. . .

 

 

 

Si tan sólo supiera en dónde o quién estaba al cuidado de sus objetos personales, seguramente todo sería más fácil. Caminando en círculos  por toda la habitación analizaba con detenimiento sus opciones. Sí escapaba e iba en busca de Kyuhyun los problemas aumentarían y seguramente habría consecuencias peores, la segunda opción y hasta ahora por la que más se inclinaba, era esperar un par de días más y aclarar las cosas cuando estuvieran frente a frente aun si no deseaba alargar su tortura, sabía que apresurando las cosas no conseguiría más de lo que tenía en ese momento. Al menos ahora podía confiar en que Kyuhyun se encontraba bien y lo extrañaba, ese último pensamiento terminó por iluminar su rostro. Como nota mental recordó que debía disculparse y agradecerle a Changmin por ir a enfrentarlo y abrirle los ojos.

 

-Kyunnie…te echo tanto de menos…

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

_Supéralo Su, sabes que un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Oppa… ¿qué debo hacer?_

 

Ahora que la realidad comenzaba a alcanzarla parecía que no todo era tan malo o doloroso como lo había imaginado, tal vez su orgullo femenino se encontraba un poco herido, pero no se atrevería a asegurar que estaba dejando ir al amor. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de la joven cuando pensó en lo bien que Siwon se portó con ella antes de hablar por primera vez, las divertidas conversaciones que ambos compartían durante los recesos de las grabaciones, la confianza que le tuvo cuando empezaron a grabar juntos, el día en que amablemente ofreció su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie y llegara a tiempo a su clase hace siete años. 

 

 _… “Ha sido bueno hablar con una_ _amiga”…_

 

Una lágrima rodó por la rosada mejilla de Su Jin extinguiéndose entre sus labios, Siwon la consideraba una amiga mientras ella se alegraba por su sufrimiento, pero no más…

 

  _Es más de lo que mereces..._  

 

Un miembro del staff entró rápidamente al restaurante buscando a Su Jin, al llamarla la distrajo de sus reflexiones. 

 

-Suji… tienes una llamada urgente desde Corea, se identificó como tu hermano y dice que tu  madre está en el hospital. El director ha suspendido tus grabaciones de los próximos tres días, será mejor que vuelvas con ella. 

 

Su Jin sacudió su cabeza en un intento para acomodar las ideas y hacer que el montón de palabras que escuchó segundos antes cobraran sentido. 

 

_…¿regresar, mamá, oppa, hospital?…_

 

 

. . .

 

 

-Son órdenes directas del CEO, la producción tomará un receso. Es importante que como compañero suyo muestres apoyo en un momento tan difícil para ella.

-Pero… mis compromisos con el grupo iniciarán en tres días.

-Tu manager ya está al tanto de todo, ya sabrán tus compañeros cómo disculparte ante los medios, ahora lo más importante es que vuelvas a Seúl junto a Su Jin.

 

 

Cuando el director salió de la habitación de Siwon, el cantante se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama analizando esta nueva situación, sin embargo sabía que no podía dejar a la chica sola en un momento así. Cuando hablara con Kyuhyun tendría oportunidad de explicar su silencio y falta de comunicación o al menos esperaba que el castaño le diera oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora lo más importante era regresar a casa.

 

Se puso de píe y fue en búsqueda de la actriz, según lo que le había comentado el director del drama, viajarían esa misma tarde y necesitaba saber cuál había sido la reacción de la joven al enterarse de la noticia.

Esperaba en el pasillo por la llegada del elevador, comenzaría por el restaurante, con suerte Su Jin aún se encontraría ahí, cuando el timbre del ascensor se escuchó caminó en dirección a él, al abrirse las puertas, tras ellas apareció una muchacha con piel pálida y ojos llorosos, el corazón de Siwon se estrujó con la triste y dolorosa  imagen que tenía enfrente. 

 

Su Jin salió del elevador sin percatarse de la presencia del integrante de Super Junior, con la mirada perdida caminó rumbo a su habitación. Silenciosamente Siwon iba a sus espaldas pendiente de sus movimientos, no necesitaba preguntar cómo estaba para adivinar la respuesta, si quedaba alguna duda ya todas lo habían abandonado, no sería capaz de dejarla sola.

     

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

-Está todo listo, Señor. Me han informado que Choi Siwon viajará esta tarde con Su Jin y por lo que tengo entendido Cho Kyuhyun será recogido por uno de sus compañeros en el resort donde estuvo hospedado estos días. ¿Desea que haga algo más por usted?

 

-Creo que ahora es todo, muy buen trabajo Jin Bum. –El CEO giró en su silla dando la espalada a su asistente, mientras miraba por la ventana del edificio pensó en el siguiente movimiento, aprovecharía la enfermedad de la madre de la actriz. –Ehh… Jin Bum. Tal vez hay algo que quiero que hagas…

-Lo que usted me pida, Sr.

-¿Podrías convocar una conferencia de prensa para mañana? Su Jin debe hacer declaraciones sobre el estado de salud de su madre y… dar a conocer su relación con su compañerito actor. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

-Por supuesto señor, en seguida me comunicaré con los jefes de medios para notificarles.

-Excelente… quiero que todo el mundo sepa de la nueva pareja representante de SM Entertainment…

 

 


End file.
